Team Bartowski vs The New Girl
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: A new team member is thrown into the mix, and not everyone is happy about it. Charah fluff I promise. Warning this is a Casey heavy story. Enjoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall this fic is not a Chuck/Casey fic. I know! Im as shocked as you. LOL This is however a Casey heavy fic. I promise a little Charah sprinkled in along the way. Anyway back to the point. In this story team Bartowski gets a new member.. How does this happen you ask yourself, well you will have to read on to find out. I plan on making this a summer long project. This idea has been bugging me for awhile now, but I didn't want to write it, cause im scared I'll mess it up. I know what your thinking. How can you mess up your own story? Its easier than you think trust me. Don't believe me, go watch the entire Bones saga, then come talk to me. ROFL (I do love Bones but It makes me angry sometimes) Anyway it just wont leave me be, so I have no choise than to try it. Anyhow follow along if you wish. I hope you enjoy.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

I walked briskly down the steps of castle, and spotted Chuck and Sarah locked in a passion filled kiss. I stopped abruptly, just watching them for a moment. It wasn't in a creepy way no, it was a 'two people I care for are finally happy' way. They had struggled threw it all to be together, so who was I to break up a moment. I know I may seem like a hard ass, but I do have a heart. I watched as Chuck stroked her cheek tenderly, after pulling back. He had this look in his eyes, like she was the most wonderful thing in the world, and to him she was. I always try to explain to myself what it is he sees. The best I came up with is. A rare priceless work of art, that was all his. The love they shared was really something. It was beautiful really. Ok maybe this was a little creepy, I thought. I stepped all the way into the room, and grunted softly to let them know they weren't alone. Chuck turned to face me, he still had that gleam in his eye, but it was fading now. 

"Hey buddy. How have ya been" he asked way to cheery for my taste. 

I grunted again. "Fine" 

"Hey Casey" Sarah said walking away from Chuck to take her seat. 

"What do you think Beckman wants" I asked getting strait to work. 

Chuck and Sarah shrugged at the same time. I almost smiled, I fought it off, and rolled my eyes instead. Yeah that was more me, or the me I let them see anyway. I took a seat at the table and waited. Chuck and Sarah lost themselves in a silly banter about, were to hide the guns in their place. I busied myself with some much neglected paperwork. I was almost done with my third one, when the monitor sprang to life. I finished sighing my name, then pushed it to the side. I sat up strait, and gave the tiny woman my full attention. I felt the other two do the same. I know that's a strange way of putting it, but when you've work with someone for this long, you tend to be able to feel them. I only have to be around either of them for a second, to know their mood. It can be helpful at times. 

"Good afternoon team." Beckman said 

"Good afternoon to you as well." Chuck beamed at her. 

He was the only one of us who would address her like that. She never smiled back, but she never spoke against it either. 

"Yes. I wanted to inform you, that you will be getting a new team member." she said getting strait to the point 

"What?" we all said in union 

It may have only been the light, but I thought I saw her smirk. "Her name is Emma Hoffman. She is twenty years old. She will be with you three too train." 

"She is only twenty, she is as green as a spring leaf." I said with a grunt 

Chuck looked at me with wide eyes. I never talked back. 

"I have to agree with Casey. Don't you think this is a little to dangerous for someone so young." Sarah said 

"I understand your concern, however I believe she will do fine." Beckman said 

"What makes you so sure?" Chuck asked 

"She has exceled in all her early training. She is at the top of her class, and very promising for her age. I think she can learn a lot from you all." 

I grunted again "She is still green." I said 

"Well its your responsibility to fix that. Its done, you wont be able to talk me out of this. She will be here tomorrow at 8 am. John you are to pick her up at the airport, she will be living with you." And with that she was gone. 

I blinked twice, in shock. Not only would I have to deal with training her, but now I would have to share my space with her too. This was not acceptable. John Casey did not share anything. 

"Well I guess that's that then." Sarah said standing. Chuck stood with her. "Yeah. Hey who knows this could be fun." he sang looking at me 

I growled 

"Or not." he muttered 

"Come on lets go home" Sarah said taking his hand. 

"That sounds wonderful." he said in a cozy voice 

She smiled warmly at him, then turned back to me. "Lets meet back here the day after tomorrow. That will give her a chance to get settled into your place." she said with less warmth. 

"Fine." I huffed. Standing, and stalking off towards the gym. I had some major steam to blow off.

I gave the salad one final toss with my fingers, then carried it to the table. I gave the table a once over. The candles cast a light glow over everything. The steaks were grilled just the way she and I liked them. The wine sat content in a bowl of ice, and the cholate pie looked divine. I was just about to call for her, when the bathroom door opened. She walked out, and my breath hitched. She had on a light pair of jeans, an old T-shirt. Her hair was slightly wavy, from her shower. and the only thing on her face was a smile. She was so beautiful I wanted to cry. I pulled her close, and kissed her warmly. She looked me in the eyes, and I lost the thing I was about to say. The saying "lost in your eyes' didn't even begin to cover it. This was more like drowning, in her soul. It happens every time I stare into her ocean blue eyes, and I can't seem to get enough. 

"You made dinner." she said in that low, soft voice, that only I get to hear. 

"Yeah I thought you might be getting hungry." I said with a smile. 

"You thought right." she said giving me a quick peck before sitting down. 

I chuckled lightly while sitting down across from her. I pored her a glass of wine, and handed it to her. She smiled, and began fixing her plate. 

"So what do you think about us getting a new member of team Bartowski?" I asked. I grabbed a handful of salad, and put it on my plate. 

She frowned slightly. "I don't know really. I'm worried about having to keep another person safe, your enough of a challenge." she smirked. 

I faked a frown. "Wow thanks a lot Casey." I teased 

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You know what I mean. We don't know what she is capable of yet, and that's dangerous." she said taking a bite of salad. 

"I know, but hey if you guys can turn me into a spy, then you can do anything." I said with a small smile 

"True." she said with a smirk 

"Be nice or no pie." I mock warned 

She stuck her lower lips out like a child. I laughed openly. "Casey seemed pretty upset." I said 

"Casey is always upset." she muttered with a grin. 

"Yeah, but more than normal. I mean he even talked back to Beckman, and he never does that." I said with a raised eye brow. 

"That's because Casey hates change. He has become comfortable with it just being us three. Even grow to care about us, even tho he would deni it. So someone just being thrown in, pisses him off." She stated 

"I guess I can see that. Do you think he will be hard on her?" I asked already worried for her. 

"Most likely." She said with a hint of sadness. 

"Well then we will just have to make her feel welcome." I beamed 

I pushed the vacuum across the floor once more, then shut it off. I unplugged it, and wrapped it up. The guest room was already clean, but I just wanted to make sure. I had already changed the sheets, dusted everything, and vacuumed. I gave the room a final once over, and walked out dragging the vacuum behind me. I pulled open the closet, and stowed it inside. I almost jogged down the stairs. Even after spending over an hour in the gym, I was still steaming. Being responsible for another inexperienced life was just to much to bear. Hell I had only just gotten use to Chuck. Even if he was shaping up to be a pretty damm good spy. What makes it worse is that she will be living with me. The thought almost made me laugh. Me John Casey living with a twenty year old woman. Woman hell, my inter voice yelled, she is just a baby, a child at best. This may come as a shock to you, but I'm not very good with people, and women forget about it. How I ever got ilsa to love me, was still a mystery. I have no idea how to deal with women.

"Your gonna look like a jackass in about four seconds" I muttered with a sigh. 'Make it two' my inside me voice shot. I sighed again, cause I knew it was true. How the hell was I supposed to teach, protect, and keep her saine all at the same time. I shook my head to shut the voice up before it was able to speak, and walked over to the fridge. I yanked it open, and looked inside. It was almost bare. I was going to have to buy some food, what the hell does she eat. I wondered to myself. I pushed the thought away, and grabbed the milk. This seemed like a good time for cookies, and not just any cookies, Oreo cookies. There is no evil, or bad thing that an Oreo can't fix. You could be having the worst day of your life, but eat an Oreo and you will feel better. I mean who can't smile when eating one. I opened my cookie jar, and snatched a hand full. I sat down at the bar, and dunked the perfect dark disk into the milk. I gave it a swirl, then popped it into my mouth. I was suddenly carried away in to bliss. I felt some of the stress of the day leave me. I finished it, and grabbed for another. I repeated the action a few more times, downed the milk, then headed upstairs. I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my jammies. I walked into my room, pulled back the covers, and got in. I didn't know how I was going to handle this, but ready or not It was happening. I drifted off thinking about what kind of food I should buy.

...

So thats it for now. What do you think so far? Are you intrested? To let me know just press that pretty little review button. :) I will post more soon :)


	2. Not What I Expected

Hi Yall. How is you Chuckless summer treating you?...Yeah I thought so, thats why Im doing this. :) In this chapter we finally get to meet Emma. It will start in her POV, but switch to Casey's at times. There is no Charah in this chap, but I promise to put in some soon. Its all Casey and Emma. I don't know where I will take these two, but I have a few ideas im playing with.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV **

I almost ran off the plane when the doors finally opened. I know I'm a up and coming bad ass and everything, but I HATE flying. It wasn't the flying that scared me, it was the highs. I know spy's were supposed to be fearless, but hey even Superman has a weakness. Highs were my kryptonight. I reached solid ground, and had to fight the desire to bend down and kiss it. With my luck, the guy who was picking me up would see it, and tell me to head back to Washington for being a weirdo. I shook my head at the random thought, and headed for the baggage pick up. I scanned the sea of bags, and spotted mine easily. It was blood red, with the words "Bite Me" on the side in black. I jogged over, scooped it up, and franticly began to open it. "Please be ok, please be ok." I muttered under my breath. I peaked inside with fear in my heart, but to my relief it was fine. I broke out into a face breaking smile, and reached to grab it. I dropped the bag, and began checking it over. There wasn't a leaf out of place. I know it may seem silly getting all worked up over a little tree, but I've had it for a long time. My dad gave it to me just before he died, so its the only thing I have left of him. I would have held it on the plane, but the stupid flight waiter wouldn't let me. I ran my fingers over the words carved into the pot. "I wish you all the joy, you can wish." I have always loved Shakespeare, and this was my favorite quote from him. I sighed, zipped up my bag, and threw it over my shoulder. I made my way for the pick up spot. I could feel my nerves pick up. My stomach was doing that annoying little flip thing. I knew I had a little cause to be nervous, but it still made me angry. Spy's are supposed to feel nothing, or at least be able to pretend that they don't. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. Starting any new job was stressful enough, but add in starting it with one of the best teams in the business, and my stress leave rose. I wasn't told much about them, but what I was told impressed me. Most of all was John Casey, the man already scared the hell out of me, and that was just on paper. And he just happened to be the one who I would be living with, go figure. Ironic much? I sat down on one of the cold hard chairs, and scanned the busy room. They had shown me a picture of him, so I was looking for his face. It shouldn't be hard to spot. The man's jaw had to be carved by Michelangelo himself, and don't even get me started on his eyes. Its as if god stole their color, from the sky, but they held this sadness as if he had seen hell itself. The only thing that would make this man more beautiful was a smile, but I had a feeling that they where as rare as a double rainbow. Sure they happened, but you had to be in the right place at the right time to see one. I also had the feeling that he wasn't going to be the best teacher, but oh the things he could teach. I searched the room for his face again, but didn't find it. I glanced at my watch, it read 8:20 am. "Dammit" I muttered I hated when people were late. I patted the plant softly, to calm myself.

**Casey's POV **

I watched as she muttered what I assumed was a curse after looking at her watch, and I had to fight off a tiny smile. I had been watching her for about fifteen minutes. Finding her had been easy enough, but I wanted to get a feel for who she was, before I went over. You would be surprised what you can learn, from watching a person. It had only been a few moments, and I already knew she didn't like to be kept waiting. I also knew that the tiny bonsai in her lap was special to her. I have to admit that I smiled softly when I saw it. Tho it may just be how she reacted to seeing it safe, or it could have been her bag. I was e-mailed her picture this morning, and it didn't do her justice. She wasn't an 'in your face' beauty like Sarah, but she was still lovely. Her hair was strait, and dark brown, almost black. She was pale, but not pasty. Her eyes were a deep jade color. Her cheek bones were high, and plump. They held a slight rosy hue to them. She was kind of short, but she was a normal wait. She was dressed simply in jeans, and a black T-shirt. She looked amazingly innocent, and young. My heart twinge cause I knew this work would take that from her, and fast. I shook it off, and sighed. I knew I couldn't put this off any longer, so I began stalking towards her. I came up behind her.

"Emma Hoffman" I said as smooth as I could manage.

She turned, and looked up. Her eyes got almost as big as saucers, and I had to bite back a smirk. She placed the bonsai in the chair next to her, and stood up. She squared her shoulders, and trusted out her hand. "You must be John Casey. Nice to meet you sir." she said in a strong voice.

I took her hand, and gave it one firm shake. "You can call me Casey." I said in what I hoped was a warm tone.

"Right. You may call me Emma. Shall we go then?" She asked stretching her head up, cause I had at least a foot over her.

I had to bite back yet another smirk. I nodded once, and she turned to get her bag, and bonsai. She tossed the bag easily over her shoulder, and almost hugged the tiny tree to her. I wanted to ask her the story of the thing, but I had a feeling it was personal, so I let it go.

"Ready" I asked

"Yes sir." she said.

I nodded again, turned, and began walking. I was surprised that she was able to keep up easily. We had soon made it out to the car. I unlocked the trunk.

"Let me get your bag for you." I said

"Sure." she said. She sat the tree on top of the roof, and passed me her bag.

I glanced down at it, and smirked as if only seeing it for the first time. "Bite me." I asked glancing at her.

She blushed slightly, and shrugged "I thought it was funny." she muttered

I grunted amused, and shut the trunk. I walked to my door, and pulled it open. She did the same, and climbed in. I smirked again, and poked my head in the car.

"You forgot your tree." I said matter of factly.

She jumped out quickly, and grabbed it. "Thanks." she said softly

"No problem" I said climbing in, and starting the car.

We rode in silences for a while. When I heard a loud grumble come from her stomach.

I glanced at her. "Your hungry." I stated cause I had just heard the truth of it.

"Starving is more like it." she said with a bright smile

"What do you like?" I asked

"Pancakes" she said as if I should already know.

I shot her a tiny smile. "I just saw a sign for an Ihop. That sound good." I asked

"Sounds great. Do you like pancakes?" she asked

"Yeah" I muttered

She smiled slightly. "Good. Ihop it is then."

I shook my head, fighting back a smile, and pulled into the parking lot.

**Emma's POV **

My first impression of Casey was. Holy crap he is tall. I am only 5'3 so everything is taller than me, but this was crazy. He was a tower of a man, and has more muscles than, Carter has liver pills. He seemed to be the strong silent type. I saw the stiff, all business, side of him, but I could tell there was another side to him. The teasing, funny, warm side. I wanted to see more of that. I assumed that he didn't have many reasons to smile anymore, so I decided to make it my side mission to give him one. I didn't want to become the annoying little thorn in his side. I wanted to be someone he could laugh with, but also be proud of. I had only know him for half an hour, and I already liked him. I may only be a tiny little thing, but I was gonna be the best damm spy, friend he would ever have. I watched as he sipped his coffee. He had not said a word since, we sat down. I planed to change that.

"Can you cook?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked at me, and raised a eyebrow. "A little. Can you?"

I smiled slightly. "Not all that well, but I enjoy it."

He nodded "We will have to go pick up a few things at the market. I wasn't sure what you liked so I thought you should go with me." He said with an almost smile

I smirked "I'm not very picky. Except when it comes to cookies." I muttered

His sky blue eyes danced slightly with light amusement, and I almost laughed. "Oh yea. What type do you prefer?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oreo's. I like to think that there is no evil that an Oreo can't fix." I stated matter of factly

His jaw dropped slightly. Had I blinked I would have missed it. "What don't you like Oreo's?" I asked almost horrified.

He chuckled, and I almost did a fist pump. "Yea they are my favorite too." he said

"Really. Well franky Alabama we have something in common." I said a little surprised

"We have another thing in common. I also have a beloved Bonsai." he said with a tiny smirk.

"Really?" I said complete shocked

He laughed openly, and I came close to doing a happy dance. "Why do you sound so surprised?" he asked amused

"I don't know. I thought I was the only one weird enough to love a tiny tree." I grinned

He shook his head lightly. "I wouldn't say I love it, but I'm pretty protective of it." he smirked

I giggled at the thought of this giant of a man protecting a tiny tree.

"Is that funny?" he asked with a amused tone.

"A little bit, yeah" I chuckled

"Eat your pancakes" he smirked.

I cut into them and took a bite. "Do we have to meet with the rest of your team today?" I asked

"No we will do that tomorrow. All we have to do is buy some food, and what ever else you may need. Then you can have the rest of the day to get settled in." He said. Business mode taking over.

I nodded. "What will my cover be?" I asked

"We will deal with that later." he said

"Alrighty then. You want to head over to the super market then?"

"Sounds like a plan." he said taking a final drink from his cup.

"Cool beans." I said. I stood, stretched, and pulled out my wallet.

He stood, and pushed my hands away softly. "I'll pay." he muttered

"Ya sure?" I asked looking up at him.

He shot me a "If I say it I mean it' look. Then tossed some bills on the table.

"Right." I smirked then walked away.

**Casey's POV **

She was eccentric,funny, and full of spunk. She also had a smile that could light up a room. That was making it extremely hard not to like her. She seemed to already feel comfortable enough to tease me, and I couldn't help but tease her right back. I didn't even want to spare her a smile, but that turned out to be impossible. I was surprised by the light joking banter that came. It seemed almost natural, and that worried me a little. I was supposed to be the strick, badass, that my team had come to know. Instead I was quickly becoming a joking, smirking, light wait. I shook my head, and pushed the cart down the aile. It was already half full. She had got a bunch of stuff. Promising to make me her mothers famous steak fajitas. I smiled and said that it sounded great. I knew I should be cold, distant, and scary, but something about her made me stop. There was something in her eyes, that no matter how real her smile was, she couldn't hide. I knew exactly what it was, because I saw it im my eyes, every morning. It was pain, a deep soul burning pain. I wondered to myself what gave her that unshakeable gleam. I knew what ever it was, it wasn't good. So I just couldn't make myself do that to her. Maybe just this once I could be the good guy for someone. Maybe I didn't have to be the bad guy. I mean Sarah had Chuck, and it made her, even better than she was before. I know what you thinking enter voice, and you need to get your head out of the gutter. I'm not going to go, all 'rob the crattle' on her, cause that's just wrong. All im saying is, I could let myself care for her. I can teach her to be a super badass spy, while being her friend. Everybody needs someone to talk to, and I can be that for her.

Something landed in the cart, and I jumped slightly. I looked down, and saw a pack of Oreo's. I looked up, and saw a smirk on her face. I smiled slightly.

"Oh no that's not going to cut it?" I shot with a wicked grin.

"What. We need them." She said shocked.

I stalked over to the cookies, grabbed two more packs, and tossed them into the cart. "Now that's more like it." I smirked.

"Okay then." she said shaking her head amused.

"So you have every thing you need?" I asked praying she would say yes. I was beyond ready to go home.

"Yeah. I think so. What about you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Can we go home now?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.  
>She laughed in her raspy way, and I smiled despite myself. "Yeah we can go home, even If I have no idea where home is." she grinned.<p>

"Right I forgot. Well lets getting moving then." I stated in what I thought was my best scary voice, it always made Chuck squirm. She rolled her eyes, and gave me a playful shove. 'dammit' I thought. I was already gone. It surprised me that I didn't really care. I shook my head, and began walking.

"Your not what I expected." she said walking next to me. I glanced over at her, and she was fidgeting with her shirt, so I guessed she was nervous to say anything.

"What did you expect?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She bit her lip as if she wanted to choose the right words. "I didn't know what to expect really. I've read some of your reports, and I gotta say your a bigger badass than Mr. Rogers. So I mean to even be here is just a huge pile of epic ness, but I was sure you wouldn't like me. Cause ya know I'm well me. So I was pretty scared to meet you, but now that I have I must say your just awesome. I'm gonna take a wild guess, and say you don't let many people see this side of you." she turned just about as red, as the tomato in the cart.

She was so cute I wanted to pinch her cheeks. 'Jesus what's wrong with you' the voice yelled at me. I out right grinned at her. "I don't let anyone see this side of me, so count yourself lucky, and since when is Mr. Rogers a badass?"

She smiled. "Well I feel as special as the last cookie at a church back sale. Wait you don't know about Mr. Rogers. The dued was totally a badass. He is a ex Navy Seal, and he had like fifty confirmed kills in hand to hand combat. He wore the sweaters to cover his tats." She bounced with excitement.

"Your kidding." I said slightly shocked.

"No I'm not look it up, it will change your life." she giggled.

"Well butter my ass, and call me a bisket." I said with a chuckle.

She threw her head back, and laughed. "Wow, that was great." she said when she had caught her breath.

I smirked. As I pushed the cart up to the check out counter, and started unloading the goodies. She began to help, and we soon had it all done. We paid, and walked out. We had everything in the car quickly, and were soon headed down the road. I looked over, and watched as she began telling me a story about the awful worker on the plane. I smirked, when my enter voice said. 'Chuck was right, this could be fun.'

Thats all for now. :) What do you think of these two? I want then to be something good for eachother. Do we like Emma? I plan on going more into her back ground soon. I know I said that I would only post once a week, but I have so many things I want to do with them that I may post everyday. Im not sure yet. Anywho press that button, and sound off.


	3. Putty in Her Hands

Hey guys. :) I just want to take a moment to thank the few people reading this. So umm yeah Thank you. :) In this chap you will learn Emma's hobby, and Casey's reaction to it. Hope you enjoy.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV **

Once we had all the stuff put away, he gave me the grand tour. The decor didn't surprise me one bit. It was simple, warm, and clean. At first glance it could seem boring, and cold. However I could see little touches, of his own flare. The picture of Reagan made me smile, as well as the bonsai perched on its own table. I made note to check out the huge shelf with books, movies, and CD's later. This place screamed John Casey. Everything about it said smart, strong, and lonely. I felt my heart twinge slightly. This poor man didn't have anyone. It was written all over everything. This was his space, and I saw no evidence of another person. I didn't surprise me, but it made me sad for him. I know a spy's life is a lonely one, but this was just nutty.

"How about I show you your room." he said from across the room. I turned, and saw him propped against the door watching me.

I forced a smiled, and nodded. He turned, and headed up the stairs without another word. I followed quickly. I walked down the short hallway, and saw him waiting by a door. He pointed at it

"That's the bathroom. It the only one so we will have to share." He said it like it was his worse nightmare.

I smirked slightly. "No problem."

"Follow me." he said turning quickly to hide the smile I knew was there.

I shook my head, and walked after him. He stood outside yet another door. He pushed it open, and walk in. I followed.

"This will be your room." he said.

I glanced around. The walls were the same deep brown, that was in the rest of the house. The bed was a full, just right for me, and it had light blue blankets. I wasn't surprised to see my bad already sitting on it. There was a deep brown dresser, and side table. My tiny bonsai sat proudly on the side table, and I had to bite back a smile. It wasn't the biggest room in the world, but it would do.

"Its great thanks." I said with a soft smile.

He almost looked relieved. "Good, and I'm right across the hall, if you should ever need anything." He said with a tiny smirk.

"Good to know." I grinned.

He shook his head slightly. "I'll give you some time to unpack. Since this is your first night here, I'll cook dinner." He said, and with that he was gone.

I walked over to my bed, and unzipped my bag. I didn't bring much with me, cause I wasn't sure how long I was staying. I soon had all my close laying neatly on the bed, and moved on to my personals. I removed my sketch pad, and drawing tools. I set them carefully on the bed. My love of drawing started at an early age, and I just never grew out of it. It was my escape. It was my outlet, I have even been told that im quite good, but who knows. I hardly ever let people see them, cause they are private. The ones who do see them, just happen to have found my booklet, and snooped. Its always the same reaction shock. I would have to find a good hiding place for it. I mused to myself. I pulled out my one and only picture of my dad, and stroked the glass. My father had been my whole world. He raised me alone, cause my mom died when I was only two. He was a cop all his life, and he was great at it. His death shook me too my core. It was three years ago, but it still seems like just yesterday. He had a heart attack while I was at school. I still remember the look on my teacher's face, when the officer at her door whispered in her ear. She looked at me with the most heartbroken look, and I knew, no one had to tell me. I just sat there, and cried. I wiped away the stay tear, that fell on his smiling face, and sat him on the side table. I sighed, and began to put away my close. I hung up the only suit I owned. It was a simple black one, with white pen stripes. The shirt was a lime green, tank. It adds a pop of color, that I loved. When I had that done, I removed the final thing from my bad. It was an old saggy quilt. It was the old timely patch. My grandmother made it when I was born, so I have had it forever. I unfolded it, and spread it over my new bed. I tossed my bad in the tiny closet, and shut the door. I glanced around the room, and smiled. My few little touches made it seem more homey. I looked at the bed, and it suddenly looked oh so inviting. I told myself that I was just going to lay down for a moment to test it out. I took a few quick steps, and flopped down in a very ungraceful fashion. I groaned slightly. It was utterly perfect. Not too soft, and not too hard, but just right. All of the events of the day came rushing back. The terrified feeling of being thousands of feet in the air. The hands shaking stress, of meeting Casey. The pleasant surprise of him being a very kind person. I yawned despite my attempt to stop it. Before I knew what was happening, I was taken into the sweet arms of sleep.

**Casey's POV **

I gave the warm bubbling sauce one final stir, and set the over sized spoon down with a light clank. I already had the pasta strained, and waiting in a serving dish. I grabbed the pot of sauce, and poured a good bit over it. I set it back down, and picked a small amount of fresh basil, and placed it on top. Ellie had gotten me the little garden kit for Christmas, and I have to admit I enjoy it. I took the plate of goodness to the table, and looked at my watch. It read 7:30 pm. She had been up there for two hours now. "How much stuff can that bag hold?" I muttered to myself shaking my head. I knew she needed some time to herself, but I desided she had plenty of it. I jogged up the stairs, and walked towards her door. It was standing wide open. I peeked in, and saw her asleep on her bed. 'I guess this day tired her out.' My enter voice mused. She looked completely at peace. Her hair was a wild looking halo, around her lovely face. I walked further into the room, and saw a big sketch pad next to her. I'm usually not one to snoop, but something came over me. I reached over, picked it up, and flipped it open. There on the first page was a near perfect drawing of a man. He had a slight smile on his face. I was struck by its beauty. I glanced at her side table, and saw a picture of the same man. It must be her father. I guessed. I flipped to the next page, and saw a charming old house. There were two people sitting on the wrap around porch. One was a little girl with a bright warm smile, that I recognized as her's. The other was the man same man from the picture. He was looking at her, with so much love in his eyes. I wondered how someone could put that much life into a hand drawn picture. I now knew the mystery of the painful gleam, that never left her eyes. She was hurting because she had lost him. I would never know the bond between a father, and his daughter, because I didn't have one. I realized that I shouldn't have looked at these pictures. As beautiful as they were, the were private. I closed the book, and went to set it back next to her. I looked up, and saw her staring at me. I knew I was caught. Her eyes held a mixture of surprise, and interest. I held it out to her, she took it, and set it next to her softly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snoop." I muttered.

She sat up, and shrugged. "Its ok you aren't the first." she said looking down.

"I only looked at two of them, they are beautiful. Your very good." I said looking at her.

She looked up, and smiled slightly. "So I've been told." she muttered.

"The man is your father?" I asked tho I already knew.

The pain in her eyes got brighter slightly. "Yeah. He died three years ago." she said with a sad voice.

My heart strings pulled slightly. "I'm sorry." I said looking away. The pain in her eyes was becoming to hard to look at.

"Yeah me too." she said softly.

I nodded. "Dinner is done." I said changing the subject.

"Good I'm starved." she said with her normal bright smile. She jumped, and began walking towards the door. I shook my head, and followed her.

**Chuck's POV. **

I pulled Sarah closer to me, and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, and smiled the sleepy smile, that never fails to drive me crazy. I looked up, and sent a silent thank you to god, for sending her to me.

"How do you think Casey's treating Emma.?" she asked

I smirked. "I bet she is about ready to kill him, and head home."

She giggled. "I bet. I hope he wont be too hard on her." she said with a hint of sadness.

I sighed. "Honey its Casey. He is hard on everyone. I mean look at us, we know he cares, but he still keeps us at arms length. I can only imagine what he is doing with her." I said wishing it weren't true, but knowing it was.

She nodded slowly. "I feel sorry for her." she muttered.

"Me too. Hey we can let her stay here, if he gets to much for her to handle. I mean we do have an extra room. I mused to her.

She looked at me with a smile. "That's a great idea. I'm sure she will want to move in right away." she giggled.

I sighed. "You think we should go check on them?" I asked even tho I didn't want to move.

She smirked. "We could, or we could spend time doing something else." She ran her fingers over my chest, and gave me a sexy look.

I shuttered. "Emma can handle him for one night." I said huskily, as I pulled her into a deep passion filled kiss.

She moaned softly, and soon all thoughts of Emma's suffering was forgotten.

**Emma's POV. **

I threw my head back, and laughed until I had tears rolling down my face. "Y-your lying." I said in amazed voice.

He grinned softly. "No I'm not, no matter how much I wish I were." He said with a slight amount of regret.

I shook my head. "So your telling me he thought kissing you would help spread the antidote." I said with a new wave of giggles.

He nodded. "Yep." he grunted softly.

I laughed again. "Was there tongue?" I teased.

He blushed, and shot me a 'you know there was' look.

I lost it again. I laughed until It hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, Laugh it up." he muttered with smile he was trying to hide.

"I'm S-s-sorry. Wow he isn't the brightest pumpkin in the patch it he?" I asked when I could breath again.

He grinned. "No he isn't, but he has come a long way." he said with a hint of pride.

I nodded "You must be proud?"

He nodded. "Yeah he is a good kid. He works hard, and he is extremely loyal. He is the type that would lay down his life for the ones he cares about." he said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Your one of them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at me with a hint of regret. "Yeah he has almost gotten himself killed trying to save me a couple times. Don't know why I'm never nice to the kid." he muttered.

"Cause I'm sure he know how you really feel." I mused.

He nodded "God forbid." he muttered

I smirked. "What about Sarah Walker. What's she like?" I asked

His eyes danced with pride. "Oh she is a pro, and the best damm partner I've ever had. I thought that her thing with Chuck would make her weak, but they are better together. They bring out the best in each other." he said with a wide smile.

It was like watching a father gush about his kids. I smiled. "You really care about them don't you?" I asked not at all surprised.

He gave me this 'hand caught in the cookie jar' look, and I snickered. "It was bound to happen after all this time." he muttered.

"You ever tell them?" I asked taking a sip a water.

He shook his head. "Naw not really. They know I'm loyal to them, and that's enough." He said sipping his wine.

I nodded. He was nothing more than a big ole teddy bear. He cared deeply for his team. He said that Chuck would give his life for them, and I knew it was true. I also knew that this man would die for them as well, and not think twice about it. I was moved by his love for them. I wondered if they knew, how much this man really cared. I don't think they could, because Casey didn't even know himself.

"Why don't I help you clean up?" I asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan little bit." he grinned. He stood, and carried our plates to the sink.

I stood, and followed. "I'm not that short." I stated.

He shot me a 'Your kidding right' look over his large shoulder.

"I'll have you know that im not short at all, I'm fun sized." I mused while running some dish water.

He glanced down at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. "What ever you say munkin." he muttered with a soft grunt.

I shook my head, and cut off the water. I placed the dirty dishes in the warm water softly, and began washing. I handed him the soapy dish, and he began to rinse it. We worked in a comfortable quite for a moment.

"What types of training will I do with you guys?" I asked passing him another dish.

He looked at me "Well we will be taking you on a few missions, and work on your physical skills. Really we will cover just about everything." he said with a hint of excitement.

I nodded. "Sounds like fun." I muttered with a hint a fear that I hoped he wouldn't hear.

He put the dish down mid rinse, and turned to me. 'shit he heard it.' I thought. Studying the dish I was washing like it was very important. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I mused the it was warm, and quite large as he turned me to face him. I looked in his eyes, and was once again struck by their beauty.

"Hey I wont ever let anything happen to you, that's a promise." He said with every confidence.

I wanted to tell him he couldn't promise that, but the look in his eyes stopped me. I believed him despite myself. "Thanks" I muttered returning to the task at hand.

Casey's POV

We had spent the rest of the night playing cards. She was amazingly good at poker, much to my surprise. She cleaned me out of chips in about an hour. I smiled to myself in the dark. She had taken her shower, and retired to bed around ten. I had gotten mine shortly after, so I was now lying in bed unable to sleep. I glanced at the clock. The red numbers screamed 11:50 pm at me. I sighed. I was already worried about keeping my promise. I had only known her for a few hours, and was already a basket case. I had this insane desire to keep her from anything bad. I didn't want anything to ever hurt her.

"I'm in trouble." I muttered in the dark.

'ya think' the voice said with a huge amount of sarcasm.

I sighed again, cause I knew it was true. I could see now what Sarah went threw with Chuck. I wonder if she felt this strongly about him this soon. I wonder if she felt the bone chilling fear at the thought of anything happening to him on that first day they meet. I would have to say she did, cause Chuck was well...Chuck. The kid was damm near impossible not to love. Emma was the same way. She had already found a place in my heart, and I'm sure she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I don't know what it was about her, but I didn't really matter. I think I was gone the first time she smiled at me. My feelings for her would only get stronger. I knew it was true, and I knew it wasn't protocol, and I didn't give a damm. I always do things by the book, but she needed someone to look after her. So I was going to be there come hell, or high water. I fell asleep know that I was nothing, but putty in her hands.

**Fin**

Thats all for now folks. Hope you enjoyed. :) What do you think Sarah, and Chuck will think of Casey's and Emma's friendship? Let me know? I will post more soon. :)


	4. Is That Our Casey?

Hi guys :) In this chapter Chuck&Sarah get a glimps of how Casey is with Emma. So its mosty their reaction too it. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV **

I woke up an hour before my alarm went off, that was a normal thing. I flipped it off, so it wouldn't wake Casey, and crawled out of my warm bed. I made it up as soon as my feet hit the floor. I hate leaving a messy bed. I made my way over to my closet, and pulled out my suit. I pulled off my camo sleeping shorts, and replaced it with the pen striped pants. I removed my white T-shirt, and put on my bra. I added the lime green tank, then pulled the jacket on over it. I grabbed my bag with all my bathroom goodies in it, and headed out the door. I heard a soft snore come from Casey's room, and smiled lightly to myself. I flipped on the light in the bathroom, and walked in. I looked in the mirror, and groaned slightly. My hair looked like a cow, had been licking it all threw the night. I unzipped my baggy, pulled out my brush, and raked it threw my hair. When it looked half way normal, I moved onto my teeth. I giggled mid brush, cause that old Barney song began playing in my head. You know the one about not letting the water run, yeah that one. I took a swig of mouth wash, and spit. I gave myself a big goofy smile, then moved on to make up. I added some face powder, light gray eye shadow, and mascara. I finished the look with a light clear lip gloss. I gave myself one final look, and killed the light, and walked out. I returned the bag, then grabbed my simple black heals, and headed down stairs. I tossed my shoes on the floor, next to the couch, to put on later. I can't stand wearing shoes, I would rather go bare foot, so I avoided putting them on until I had to. I padded into the kitchen, and started searching for coffee. I found everything I needed easily, and soon had a pot going. I took a deep breath, and let the smell of fresh coffee warm me. I opened the cabinet, and pulled out the box of coco pebbles. I found a bowl, and filled it with the yumminess that is coco pebbles. I got the milk, and spoon that I would also need. I made myself a cup of the delicious smelling coffee, and sat it next to my cereal. I added the milk, and sat down to enjoy my breakfast.

**Casey's POV **

The warm smell of coffee, yanked me from sleep. I groaned, and looked at the clock 5:56 am it said. She is a early bird, I thought. I tossed back the covers, and threw my legs over the side. I tried to rub the sleep off my face, with out much luck. 'We need coffee' the voice muttered sleepily. I nodded my head in agreement, and stood up. I could've stretched a mile, if I didn't have to walk back. I pulled on a pair of old sweats, and stalked towards the bathroom. After I relieved myself, I stumbled down the stairs. The smell of coffee got stronger still, so I knew I was getting close. I arrived to my kitchen, and saw her sipping her coffee. She was fully dressed, and completely unaware of me. I felt slightly under dressed, clad in only a pair of sweats, and nothing else. I didn't feel like walking all the way back up the stairs to fix it, so I let it go. I made a B-line for the coffee. I heard her gasp softly. I turned to face her.

"Did I scare you?" I asked mid pour.  
>She blushed slightly, shook her head, and took a quick swig of her coffee. I knew a 'not saying a word' move when I saw one. I took a quick, test sip of my coffee, and had to bite back a moan. It was just the way I liked it. Strong.<p>

"What?" I asked leaning up against the counter, giving her my best 'tell me what I want to know' look.

She blushed even more. "Nothing." she muttered. She stood, put her bowl in the sink, then returned to her seat. She looked anywhere that wasn't at me.

I didn't say a word. I just kept my eyes on her, waiting.

I guess she got the hint. "Damm caught." she muttered. She took a deep breath, and looked at me. "Your kind of hot" she said in a full voice.

I damm near choked on my coffee. "I am way to old to be hot." I blushed like a virgin bride. I can't even remember the last time I blushed.

She smirked. "Dued I know guys in there twenty's who can't get abs like those." She said pointing to my stomach. It seemed like all her embarrassment was gone.

I grunted.

"And don't even get me started on your arms. How much can you bench? Forgive me, but your in the DAMM! class."

I shook my head. "A lot." I answered. "What the hell is the damm class?" I asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

She giggled. "Oh you know when a person is so hot, you just have to say DAMM!." She smirked.

A small smile spread over my face, despite my attempt to stop it. "Your crazy." I muttered.

"I know. Anyway's want some coco pebbles?" She said picking up the box, and shaking it at me.

I chuckled. "Yes I do" I said taking the box. I sat down at the bar, and she turned to grab me a bowl and spoon. She set them down next to me. "Thanks." I muttered pouring a heaping pile. I added the milk, and dug in.

"What time do we have to meet Chuck, and Sarah?" she asked leaning up against the counter.

"Seven." I said.

She nodded.

I finished my breakfast, and placed the bowl in the sink. "I'm gonna go get ready. It shouldn't take me long." I said

"Ok I will wash up our dishes then." she said with a smile.

"Alrighty then." I said, then headed up the stairs. I went into my room, and pulled out my Buy More attire. Three long years I have had to wear it, and I still hate it. I had it on in no time. I sighed, and headed to the bathroom. I ran a brush threw my hair, then brushed my teeth. I gave myself a once over. "Hot" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. The girl really was nuts I thought to myself. I killed the light, and headed back down stairs. I reached the bottom, and stopped. She had found the radio, and had turned it on. She was now dancing around like a fool. A huge smile invaded my face, and I felt my heart swell. I have never felt any regret about choosing to serve my country, over having a family. Watching her now however, made me wonder if I had made the right one. I wonder what my daughter would have been like, if I had one. I mean I never wanted the little house, wife, and kids, but I got a glimpse of what I gave up. Seeing her this way made me think, that having a daughter was something I should have done. I shook of the feeling of loss, and walked into the room.

"You ready to head out, or would you rather finish your dance?" I asked amused.

She stopped, turned, and grinned. "I can always dance later." she said turning off the radio.

I nodded. She grabbed her shoes, and put them on while still standing. She almost fell over twice, much to my amusement. We headed out the door, and made our way to the car. We were soon on our way to castle.

**Chuck's POV **

I stood outside the orange-orange waiting for Sarah. She went back to get her phone, cause she left it in the car. I offered to go get it, but she said she was more than capable. I swear that woman won't let me be a gentleman. I saw her walking back across the parking lot, and got lost in her beauty. She was truly a goddess. She gave me that 'I know what your thinking' smirk, and gave me a light kiss as she reached me. I felt the loss as soon as her lips left mine. I wanted to grab her, and kiss her right here in front of god, and everyone.

"No Casey and Emma are already here." she said as if she could read my mind.

I gave her a pout, and she grinned. "Just wait until we get home." I whispered in her ear, I smirked when I felt her shutter.

She unlocked the door, and walked inside. I followed after her. She opened the the cooler, punched in a code, and bent down for the eye scan. The most beautiful key in the world. I thought with a smile. The door to castle opened slowly.

"Well lets go see how much Casey has scared this poor kid." she said with a sigh.

"After you my love." I said with a goofy grin.

She shook her head, and began walking down the stairs. We had gotten half way down when she stopped, and I almost ran smack into her. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when her hand covered my mouth. "Shhh listen." she whispered in my ear. I strained my ears, and head a sound I had never heard before. It was Casey laughing. It wasn't his typical grunt laugh, it was a deep belly laugh.

"That's Casey. Our Casey. Laughing." I whispered in shock. She nodded. I heard another laugh mixed with his. It was warm, raspy, and loud. I shot Sarah my 'what the hell is going on' look, and she shrugged.

"I guess she doesn't need our help." Sarah said with a tiny smile.

I nodded "Dued she get major cool points, for making the human robot laugh." I whispered, and Sarah giggled.

"She must be something. I mean Casey has never laughed like that around us." she muttered.

"I guess so. Come on I have to meet this chick." I said. Taking her hand, and pulling her behind me. We all but ran the rest of the way down the stairs, and rushed into the room. Casey saw us, and stopped laughing. There was something in his eyes, that I only saw when he talked about weapons, it was joy. I fought to keep my jaw off the floor, and glanced over to the person who had made him laugh. She was nothing more than a tiny little thing. She's pretty I thought. She squared her shoulders, and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Emma. You must be Chuck, and Sarah. Casey's told me a lot about you." she said with a nervous smile. I shook her hand, as did Sarah.

"All lies im sure." I grinned at her.

She raised an eye brow, and smirked. "Oh so you didn't kiss Casey in a silly, yet noble attempt to save him?" She asked.

Casey laughed again, and she shot him a wink over her shoulder. I heard Sarah giggle next to me.

My jaw did drop this time. "You told her that!" I hissed at him, blushing like a fool.

Casey put his hands up, trying to stop laughing. "H-hey don't blame me, It was all her, she made me." he said.

She turned around, and gave him a playful smack. "Whatever you sang like a jay bird." she said.

"Taddle tell." he muttered with a smirk.

I shot Sarah a 'holy crap did you see that' look, and she nodded with a smirk.

"I'm surprised to see you guys getting along." Sarah said looking at Casey.

He went to say something, but Emma beat him to it. "Oh its only cause he can't resist my awesomeness." she shrugged.

He grunted his number four grunt, witch meant. 'I hate to agree, yet I still do.' I got it a lot when I had a good plan.

"Well this is great. Emma I hope you like this place, cause your never leaving." I said with a grin.

I saw Casey trying to hide a smile.

"I think I can handle that." she said glancing at Casey with a warm smile.

"Well then we better hammer down your cover then." Sarah said with a smile.

Emma nodded, and moved to sit at the table. We all followed suit. I watched Emma for a moment, and could see what Casey saw. She was fun, spunky, and open. She was just about everything Casey wasn't, and he seemed to enjoy it. I'm glad they hit it off. I worry about Casey so much. Always alone, distant, and closed off. He needs someone to laugh with, and she seemed to fit the bill. I could tell this was just the start of their odd, but strong friendship. It could only grow from here. I smiled slightly to myself. Who knew that Casey would take to someone. I was worried about how we would be able to look after her at first, but that was gone now. Casey would kill anyone that tried to hurt a hair on her head. He would take care of her, and she would do the same for him. They were like thunder and lighting. Him being the thunder, and she the lighting. He was loud, gruff, and at times scary. She was bright, and full of energy. And together they wear a strong never ending storm. I was right this was gonna be fun.

"So do you have any questions about your cover?" Sarah asked, and I was pulled back to the real world. I glanced at Emma.

She smiled. "Nope I'm Casey's niece, and I'm now staying with him, because my mother died. I will work at the orange-orange, cause your such a good friend of Casey's, and you want to help." She stated as if it were true.

Sarah smiled and said. "Bingo"

Emma chuckled loudly.

"What?" Casey asked with a smirk.

She grinned at him. "Uncle Casey" She said as if it said it all.

He shook his head, and snickered.

I shot Sarah a 'get her out of here so I can talk to him' look, and she nodded. "Emma why don't I give you a tour of Castle?" she asked. Emma nodded, and stood. Sarah followed, and soon Casey and I were alone. I looked at him with a smirk.

"What Bartowski?" he shot in his normal gruff way.

"So the Casey I have come to know, and love returns." I teased.

"Just because I'm nice to her, doesn't mean you will get them same treatment." He warned.

"Relax Casey I'm not going to bust your balls about it. I just wanted to tell you how great I think it is. You care about her, anyone can see that, and I'm happy for you buddy. I have know you for three years, and I've never seen you this happy." I said with a smile.

His eyes got wide slightly "You think its a good thing?" he asked almost unsure.

"Hell yes. Everybody need a friend Casey,and I'm happy you finally found one. I know we don't have the best friendship, but I do care about you Casey"

He nodded. "I know I don't always show it, or say it, but I care about you too" he muttered. I thought my head was going to explode.

I smiled so wide I thought my face would break. "Buddy I love this girl." I beamed.

He smiled slightly. "She is something isn't she."

"Gotta be to get on your good side. How did that happen anyway?"

He threw his hands up. "I have no clue. There is just something about her." he said almost confused.

I laughed softly. "I wasn't kidding when I said she can never leave." I said with a grin.

His smile faded slightly. "What if I can't protect her?" he almost whispered with a hint of fear.

"Hey buddy your the best, and so is Sarah. I'm not that great, but hey I try. She is going to be fine. Nothing will ever hurt her, cause she has us to look after her." I said

He nodded. "I guess we better get to work." he said.

I could tell the talk was over, but I was happy just for him to have talked. "Sounds like a plan. I'm gonna go find my girl, and say good bye." I said with a smile.

"Your girl is right behind you." Sarah said from behind me. I turned, and saw her, and Emma walking towards us.

I held out my hand to her. "Walk up with me?" I asked pointing up.

She smiled, nodded, and took my hand. "It was very nice to meet you Emma. See ya later." I said. heading up the stairs.

**Casey's POV **

"So did Sarah grill you?" I asked her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." she laughed

"What did she ask?" I asked.

She smirked "She wanted to know what I did with the real you." she snickered.

I laughed. "Yeah that sounds like her. I gotta go to work, but I will swing by on my lunch break." I said with a smile.

"Ok. I get to learn all the joys of the orange-orange." she shook her head.

I laughed, and stood up. "Have fun with that. See ya around lunch little bit." I began moving up the stairs.

"Sure thing uncle Casey." she called with humor in her voice.

I shook my head, and headed for another boring day at the Buy More.

**FIN**

Thats all for now. :) I will post more soon. :)


	5. Eye of the Tiger part 1

Hiya. :) This chap is a little diff. It skips ahead a bit, and it goes threw some of Emma's traning. I may turn it into a two-three parter. Enjoy :) No Charah in this, just Emma&Casey. Or Casemma for short. There not a romantic pair, but they are a pair. :)

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Casey's POV **

It had been about three weeks since Emma became a part of the team, and we had yet to begin training. It was mostly me stalling. I used the excuse of letting her get the swing of her cover, but that wasn't working anymore. I knew I could no longer avoid it, so I brought her down to castle for round one. She wanted to start with hand to hand combat first, much to my dismay. I didn't want to watch her fighting, because I knew what she would be using it for. The longer I knew her, the more I didn't want her in this business. I knew what It did to people, and I didn't want to see her go threw it. However it wasn't my choice, so I kept my mouth shut. I did speak up tho, when she wanted to fight with Chuck. I gave her a flat out no. Its not that I don't trust Chuck, I knew he would never hurt her. The intersect however would. I've seen Chuck in action with that thing, and it was never pretty for the one on the receiving end. And I wasn't letting Sarah anywhere near her, so that left me. I was to handle the fighting, Sarah was on weapons, and Chuck had the tech stuff. So here I am in castle's gym, waiting for her to change out of her orange-orange get up. I heard a noise behind me, and turned. She was dressed in short gray sweats, and a black tank. Her dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, showing off her lovely face. She had her best game face on, and she looked as dangerous as a baby duck.

"You ready for some pain big guy?" she asked holding up her tiny fist. She smiled brightly at me.

I pushed away the feeling of fear, and forced a smile. "Bring it on small fry." I said walking into the center of the ring.

She gave me a 'your not fooling anyone' look. "I wont break Casey, so quit your worrying." she smirked at me.

If only she knew just how breakable she looked. I thought. I nodded, and began walking in a circle around her. She stood completely still, waiting for my attack.

"Fighting is like dancing in a way." I started "You have to be quick, fluid, and steady. You must be able to judge what your partner will do next, yet be ready for the unexpected at the same time." I kicked out my leg in a attempt to knock her legs out from under her, but she jumped up quickly, and avoided it. I was slightly surprised, but I didn't let it show. I came to a stop in front of her. The normal amused glint in her eyes was gone, and dertermation took its place. She looked slightly more threating, and older somehow.

"Never let your guard down, cause the moment you do, you die." I said in an heavy tone. I threw out a lighting fast punch, and she blocked it like an expert. I returned to stalking around her, she remained unmoving with her hands at her side. She looked like a tiny warrior, ready to take on the world.

"Don't become apprehensive if someone gets the upper hand, just act quickly to take it back." I grabbed her around the middle, from the back, and pulled her against me. Her arms were now pinned to her sides. She kicked my shin, yanked her arms free, and slammed her elbow into my rib cage. She turned ducked down, then slung out her leg, and knocked mine out from under me. I landed on my back with a thump. She jumped to her feet, and put the heel of her foot on my neck softly. I wasn't hurt, but I assumed she was holding back, because she didn't want to. I also knew that she could hurt me, quite easily. I blinked up at her in real surprise. I expected to see a smug smile on her face, but her face held no trace of emotion. I grabbed her foot, yanked her down, rolled, and pinned her to the floor. She countered with an elbow to the jaw, and a hard knee to the stomach. She was on her feet in flash. I was on all fours about to jump up, but she gave me a swift kick to the side, and I was once again thrown on my back. I grunted softly, cause that one stung a bit. She was on top of me before I knew it. Her knee was pressed roughly into my chest, and she had one hand at my neck, with bent fingers. The other was ready to punch out, at the first sight of movement. I could see a light fury dancing in her eyes, but I could tell it wasn't aimed at me. Her face was still void of emotion, but her breathing was slightly heavy. She was holding her own just fine, despite her small helpless look.

"Your good." I said with a smile.

I saw the fight leave her instantly. She smiled. "So are you." her hands dropped, and landed softly on my chest.

"I can see why your at the top of your class. Not many people, can hold their own with me." I grunted amused.

She smirked. "Told ya I wouldn't break." She patted my chest lightly, then jumped to her feet. She held her hand out to me, I took it, and stood.

I grinned "Yeah I know."

"But your still gonna worry" she finished my thought before I did.

I slung my arm around her shoulder. "Yep cause that's my job." I shot her a smug smirk.

She shook her head. "It not needed, but its still sweet in a weird way. I haven't had someone fuss over me in so long, I almost forgot what its like" she muttered with a hint of pain.

I reached over, and placed a kiss on her cheek. I think It surprised her more than me, cause she gasped softly. I pulled back. "You got me now, and I'm gonna fuss over you so much, you will get sick of me." I said in a soft voice.

She looked at me for a long moment. "I think I kind of like the sound of that." she gave me a small smile.

I nodded once.

"So should we move onto some bow work?" She asked with a grin.

I chuckled. "We could do that, or we could go get some pancakes." I raised an eyebrow in a tempting manner.

She pursed her lips, then grinned. "Pancakes!" she said with a blinding smile.

I laughed "Lets go then" I said.

We walked out, falling into our normal teasing, playful banter.

**Fin**

Sorry I know its short, but I will post more soon :). Thanks for reading. :) Oh and reviews are like a big, fat, warm cupcake. :)


	6. Eye Of the Tiger 2 Last

Hi yall sorry I haven't posted in a while, but my musey broke :(. Its better now :) Hope you enjoy.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Casey's POV.**

Two more weeks had passed, since Emma's training first began, and she excled in every area. She was way better than any of us expected her to be. Sarah was shocked by her damm near perfect shot, as was I. I was even more suprised by her fighting skills. We had spent almost every night in the gym together, and each time she impressed me. She was quickly becoming more lethal in my eyes, but the fear was still there. As good as she was, I still didn't want her in the field. Thats why we were here in castle today. Beckman wanted an update on her progress. Emma had to stay behind, much to her dismay. It was a private meeting, for Chuck, Sarah, and I. We would give our report, and Beckman would deside if Emma was mission ready. I knew in my head that she was, but I hoped in my heart that Beckman would decline. I never wanted her to set foot in the field, but it wasn't up to me. I heard Chuck's loud laugh coming for the top of the stairs, and sighed. I guess it was time to face the music. He stepped into castle, and shot me a small smile. Sarah was right behind him.

"Hey buddy. How are ya?" Chuck asked.

I grunted, but what I meant to say was. 'Scared out of my mind, how are you?'

They sat down, and waited for Beckman to show up. They didn't have to wait long, because the screen turned on not two mintues later. I glanced at the tiny woman, and felt my heart begin to race.

"Good afternoon team. How is she doing?" she asked getting strait to the point.

Chuck was the first to speak. "She is great. Really setting into her cover, and her training is going rather well." he beamed at her like a fool.

Beckman nodded once, and looked at Sarah. "Whats your take Agent Walker?" she asked with that stone face.

Sarah glanced at me once, then looked at Beckman. "She has excled in every area of her training. I would say that she is ready for the field." she said.

I dug my nails into my palm. I couldn't help feeling a bit betraded, even tho I knew Sarah was right. I felt Beckman's eyes land on my face, and I fought to keep it clear.

"Col. Casey do you feel that she is ready?" Beckman asked in her normal cold voice.

I looked her in the eyes. "She has proved herself to be capable, however I think we should give her more time to train, just to be safe." I said as calm as I could manage.

Her eyes got slightly wider. "I respect your assesment, however I agree with Bartowski and Walker. She will join you on your next mission." she said

I felt my fury rise. "When is our next mission?" I asked cooly.

"There is a party next week. Our intel says that a man named Brian Webber will be there." she said.

I heard Chuck gasp softly. I looked at him, and he had on his 'flash face'. We all waited for it to end.

His hand hit the table with a loud smack. "Gah" he said rubbing his temple. I felt a twinge of sorrow for him. I assumed the flashes didn't feel very good. Sarah reached over and rubbed his back softly.

"Brian Webber yea. Very very bad guy. He is in the medical buissness, as in he makes, sells, and buys diffrent types of sick weapons. Like a double-stranded flu virus, that could oh i dont know, wipe out every person on the planet!" He said in his frantic way.

Beckman nodded. "Chuck's right. We think that he is here to find a buyer. Your mission is to aquire the weapon, and Webber dead or alive." She said

I looked at Beckman. "Mamm with all do respect, don't you think this mission is a little two dangerous for Emma."

"I understand your concern, however she needs to prove herself. You have your orders, now make it happen." she said in a raised voice. She cut the feed, and was gone.

I growled "Son of a bitch" I cursed.

Sarah looked at me. "She will be fine Casey, she is well trained, and she has us." she said softly.

I looked at my hands. "She isn't ready for something like this." I said harshily.

"She isn't ready, or you aren't ready for her to be." She said with a accusing tone.

I looked at her with anger in my eyes. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I said with an icy voice.

Her eyes narrowed "I think your to close to her, to remain objective." she shot back.

Damm nail on the head. I thought. I stood up quickly. "Well if it isn't the pot calling the kettle." I spat.

She stood, and got in my face. "Its not the same, and you know it." she hissed.

"Bullshit. Just because im not sleeping with Emma, doesn't mean I don't care about her, as much as you care for Chuck." I growled

She went to say something else, but Chuck got in between us. "Ok you both just simmer down." he looked at Sarah "You stop busting his balls. He is just worried because he loves her, so you can't be pissed at him for that. You know what he is going threw, so ease up will ya." he said softly. He turned towards me. "As for you go home and be with Emma. Fill her in on whats going on. And buddy I promise you we will keep her safe come hell or high water." He said with a small smile.

I stepped back. "I don't love her." I muttered knowing it was a damm lie. The girl had me under her spell, since the day I met her.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah and Im Brad Pitt" he smirked.

I sighed, and looked at Sarah. "Sarah I-im sorry." I muttered looking down.

She smiled softly "Me too. I was out of line. I know how you feel about her, and I know this is hard for you. Chuck's right tho we will keep her safe." she said softly.

I nodded "Thanks. Im gonna go home." I muttered. I didn't wait for them to say anything else. I stalked up the stairs. Before I left I heared Sarah say.

"Since when are you on Casey's side." I heard a smile in her voice. I smirked at Chuck's babbled responce, and walked out.

X

**Emma's POV**

I gave the table another once over, and sighed. Everything was perfect. I finally got around to making my dad's famous steak fajjits. It smelled like heaven. I looked at my watch. Casey should be walking in at any moment. He went to a meeting about me, without me. Go figuer. I shook my head at the random thought, and turned on the radio. I smirked as Neil Dimond's smooth voice filled the air. Casey loved him. I sat down on the couch, and let my mind wander. After weeks of training I would find out if they thought I was ready. Ready to be put out in the field, on missions. I knew what Casey's take on that subject was, even if he didn't say a word about it. He didn't want me out in the field, because he didn't want me getting hurt. It was annoying and sweet all at the same time. I knew I was ready, and I assumed he did too. He was just being a stubborn mother hen. I smirked at the thought. I heard the doornob turn, and smiled. "Time to see how it went" I muttered to myself. I stood, and walked to meet him. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and looked at the table.

"You made dinner." He said with a small smile.

I could tell something was on his mind. "Yea thought It would be nice." I said with a smirk.

He nodded, and dropped his stuff on the couch. He sat down at the table, and I moved to join him. "It smells great." he muttered not looking at me.

I watched as he began fixing his plate. He looked like he had the wait of the world on his shoulders. "What's wrong Casey?" I asked softly.

He stopped what he was doing, and looked at me. I saw a mixture of fear, and anger in his colbalt blue eyes. "We have a mission." he said flatly.

I raised my brow. "Ok Im sure I will be fine here for a few days by myself." I said with a small smile. I tried to hide the crushing dissapointment.

He shook his head. "Your coming on the mission. You have been cleared for field work." he said returning to the food. I could hear the fear in his voice.

I fought against the desire to do a fist pump. I grabbed his hand. "Hey look at me." I said softly.

He looked at me, and I saw the emotion swimming in his eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. Im ready for this, and if the shit should hit the fan, you will be there to protect me. I trust you Casey." I said giving his hand a squease.

He looked at me for a long moment. He raised my hand to his lips, and kissed my palm. I smiled at the gesture. "Your right. You are ready, and I'll kill anyone who comes near you." I shuttered at the tone in his voice. I knew he wasn't bluffing. I pulled my hand back, and smiled.

"Lets not talk about the mission tonight, lets just enjoy each others company." I said with a smile.

He smiled. "I couldn't agree more." he said tucking into his food.

We spend the rest of the evening laughing, joking, and enjoying.

**FIN**

I know its short im sorry :(. Hope you enjoyed it tho. What do you think about Team Bartowski's up and coming mission? I would love to hear from yall. It helps with my musey! Love yall. :)


	7. PreMission Jitters

I just want to say thanks to the wonderful words I have gotten for this story. It means so much.! Thanks for reading. Hope yall enjoy this chap.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV **

The week leading up to the mission had been, how can I put this in a nice way, a pain in my freaking ass. Yeah that works Chuck, Sarah, and Casey went over every detail of the mission, at least a thousand times. I could play my part with my eyes closed, and one hand tied behind my back. Casey was the worst. I would wake up in the morning, and have maybe an hour of peace. Then Casey would pounce, and force feed me information with my coco pebbles. It was so bad I wanted to scream, but I knew it was coming form a place of caring, so I bit my tongue. Even knowing every tiny damm thing about the mission, I was still a little worried. This was my first time in the field, so I guess a little nerves are ok. I bet its just like, pre-show jitters, except ya know without guns, and the fear of death. I pushed the feelings away, and gave myself another look in the mirror. Sarah, and I had went shopping for the perfect mission worthy dresses. It not really my thing, but it was fun in a way. And the dress I picked was amazing if I do say so myself. It was a dark plum color, that made my ivory skin glow. It stopped right in the middle of my thigh, not to long, yet not to short. The neck line has a slight plunge to it, that put my slender neck on display. It was perfect for hiding weapons. Sarah was the teacher for that little class, and that girl doesn't have a shy bone in her body. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, held in place by crystal pins. This way my jaw line was allowed to shine. My make up was light. I paid special attention to my eyes. I went with a smoky look. A light gray on the lid, with a darker hue for liner. It made me look older some how, and that's how I wanted it tonight. I didn't want to look like an innocent child. Mission accomplished. I mused to myself. I smirked, and killed the light. I stalked down the stairs quietly. I stepped in to the den, Saw Casey, and froze. He was clad in a tuxedo, but the jacket was missing. It was slung over the back of the couch, and he was putting a gun into his shoulder holster. The thin leather straps were pulled taunt over his muscles. I bit my bottom lip, to stop the moan, that was trying its best to claw its way out of my mouth. I don't know what it is about a man wearing a shoulder holster, that get me going, but it was my weakness. Well that an cupcakes, but that doesn't matter right now. It didn't help matters much, when the man wearing it is an honest to god, living breathing wet dream. With his talk, strong built body, and badass silent type sexy self.

'Oh crap did you just call him sexy' My brain yelled at me. 'Shit caught' I thought to myself. This was not the time to notice that, not with a dangerous mission only an hour away. This was all his freaking fault, I thought to myself. I my be young, but dammit im not blind. I can't help if he gets me all flustered sometimes. 'Are you kidding me he does this to you every freaking day' My inside voice snickered. 'Shut up you evil bastard. I can't help it. I mean look at him.' I shot back in my head. As if to prove it, my eyes roamed over every inch of him again. 'Crap no help yourself here' I snapped to myself. Saying I had a slight crush on Casey, was the understatement of the fucking year. Hey the man was the most crush worthy sob I have ever laid eyes on, but I knew it was wrong. I also knew nothing would come out of my crazy, uncontrollable yearnings. Casey was to good of a man, to go all 'rob the craddle' on me, but a girl can dream right. Cause hidden, top secret, crazy ass dreams never hurt anyone. I was surprised he hadn't noticed my looking, yeah that's a good way of putting it, cause everything else sounds worse, yet. As if on cue, he turned around.

'God hates me. Simple as that.' I thought. I shook off the bullshit, and forced a smile.

He gave me a quick once over, and I felt my face grow hot. 'sonofabitch' I gave myself a mental forehead smack. "You look nice." he said with a small smile.

I hoped my voice was going to behave. "Y-you two." I almost squeaked. 'Fuck. Fail' I thought. Maybe he didn't notice that. I shot a prayer up to god.

He gave me a funny look. "What wrong with you?" he asked. Crossing those huge arms, over his taunt chest.

'Dammit to hell' I thought. I sighed. "Pre-mission jitters." I said with a lopsided smile. 'Wow way to pull that one out of your ass' The voice teased. 'Go away dammit' I shot back. I looked at him. 'Please by it, please by it.' I chanted in my head.

He walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. " Hey it will be fine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you I promise." he said in that deep, yet somehow soft at the same time voice.

The heat from his hand, shot all the way to my toes. 'Thanks Casey your a big freaking help' I thought. I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded, and patted his chest. I walked to the kitchen, and got myself a tall glass of ice water. I took a huge gulp. The chill helped put out the fire, that Casey had started. I took another pull, then set the glass in the sink. I stalked back in to the den, with a more clear head. I was getting into combat mode, and nothing could pull me out, once it was fully in gear. I glanced over at Casey, and he was putting on his jacket. I didn't even feel a flicker in my chest. 'That's more like it' I praised myself. He turned.

"You ready kiddo?" He asked

"Yep." I said cooly.

He nodded, and waved a hand towards the door. I took it as a quite 'ladies first.' I made my way to the door, and walked out into the courtyard. The night air had a bite to it, that helped push away the rest of my 'Casey' thoughts. I grinned to myself. I felt Casey close the door behind me, and glanced over my shoulder. His face was covered by the blanket of night. I could still feel his eyes on mine tho. I shoved back a shutter, and walked towards the car. The only sound was from the light tap of my heels on the pavement, and the flutter of his dress pants as he moved. I let them pull me in to a lethal trance. My nerves melted away like a snow cone in July. I was fearless.

**Fin**

Ok Thats all for tonight. Im sorry its so short :(, but Im falling asleep here. So sorry if its crappy. How do we feel about Emma's little crush on Casey. I know it may be a little weird, but Casey is kind of hot, so can ya blame the girl. :P The mission chaps will be coming up soon. Oh and nice comments make me a happy girl! So fire away. I want to hear your thoughts! :) Love yall.


	8. First Time for everything

Thanks for the nice comments yall :). So this chap will cover some of the mission. My plan is to break it up some, because im not that great at action stuff. Im better with the personal stuff. LoL My way of thinking is that if I go small, then maybe it wont suck as much. Haha. Anywho let me know what you think about it.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Casey's POV **

I pulled into the swanky hotel parking lot, and cut the engine. Emma moved to get out until I reached over, and touched her shoulder lightly. She turned, and gave me her 'what now' look. I locked my eyes, to her bright green ones. I could see the confusion swimming in them. 

"Please be careful." I said softly. 

She held my eyes for a moment, then nodded. I climbed out of the car, and she followed suit. I walked around to stand next to her. 

"Chuck, and Sarah are already here, they should have everything set up in the van." I said, and began walking towards the hidden black van nexted to the building. I hear the soft clank of her shoes as she followed, wordlessly. She was in full combat mode. Quite, and emotionless. I made it to the van quickly, and knocked on the back. The door opened, and I saw Sarah in a bright red dress. She nodded a greeting. Chuck smiled brightly at us. 

"Hey guys were all set up here, but there is a slight problem" he said his smile unwavering. 

I groaned. "What." I said. 

He shot Sarah a nervous look, and she shrugged. He turned back to me, and sighed. "This party Webber is attending is a stud party." He said 

I saw Emma roll her eyes. "What does that even mean?" she asked annoyed.  
>"<p>

Aaah well its a party where older men bring their extremely young dates." he said looking down. 

"How young?" I asked with a sinking feeling. 

"I think I would be to old for their taste." Sarah said squinting her nose. 

"Yeah so that being said umm. You and Emma will go in as a couple, and I will be a waiter, while Sarah runs the cameras." Chuck said looking down. 

I felt Emma go ridged next to me, and I glanced over at her. "You fine with that?" I asked her. 

She blushed softly, and nodded. 

"Here put this in your ear, we will be able to talk to each other with it." Sarah said passing Emma an ear wick. 

She nodded, and stuck it in her ear. Sarah passed me one, and I did the same. Chuck was already ready. He gave Sarah a quick peck, hopped out, and shut the door. 

The three of us stalked across the lot towards the entrance. "Ok I'll go after Webber, since he is in here." he tapped his temple. "You two get up to his room, and find that weapon." Chuck said stopping at the door. 

"Roger that." I said with a grunt. 

He nodded, and walked into the building. I glanced at Emma. "You ready for this kiddo?" I asked with a smirk. 

She looked up at me, and smiled slightly. "Yep" 

"Ok then lets do this." I Placed my hand at the small of her back, and we walked in. The room was filled with people in fancy close. They were dancing to some horrid song, being played by the band. There were waiters carrying trays, filled with exotic foods. Their was a soft glow in the room, from the huge crystal chandelier. People were laughing, talking, and enjoying their party, unaware of the danger. Most of them were young beautiful women, being disrespected by men old enough to be their fathers. It made me want to be sick, even tho I was pretending to be one of them. 

"Stay close to me." I whispered to her. I felt her nod. 

"Casey Webber's room number is 402." Sarah spoke in my ear. 

"Copy that." I said under my breath. 

"Dance with me." I said grabbing her hand. I pulled her close and started the dance. I was surprised that she followed perfectly. I gave her a spin, then let her fall into a graceful dip. I snatched her back up., and pulled her flush against me. "Chuck do you see Webber?" I breathed into her neck to hide the words. I turned her back out, and she shot me a smirk. "Not yet buddy, keep it up, until I spot him." He said into my ear. I bit back a sigh, and pulled her back in. 

"Gonna have to crank up the sexy a bit, if you want to sell it big guy." She said into my shoulder. I dipped her again, then pulled her back in. "Relax this is fine." I said softly. 

"Casey she's right. You don't want it to look strange when you to leave the room." Sarah said. I could tell she had a smirk on her pretty face. 

"Fine you want sexy, I'll show you the meaning of the word." I hissed at them. I swear I thought I heard Sarah chuckle. I spun Emma out again. I pulled her in, then grabbed her leg, and hooked it around my back. I held her thigh in place gently,dipped her again, then ran my hand slowly from her neck, to her bust line. I yanked her back up, and she kick out her leg slowly. "Drag me." she whispered. I pulled her slowly across the floor. Her foot swooped over the floor beautifully. I smirked at the Oh's, and Ah's from the by standers. 

"Casey I have Webber in sight. Your on." Chuck said. 

"Time for the big finish." I grinned at her. She nodded. I gave her a slow spin, the spun her out of my arms. We were about three foot apart. She gave me a smirk, and broke it to a soft run. She jumped, and I caught her. She wrapped both legs around my waist, she leaned all the way back until her hands were touching her floor. Her head was thrown back, and her eyes were closed. I pulled her back up, and looked into her eyes. She nodded slightly, as if giving the ok. I cupped the back of her neck softly, and pulled her lips down to mine. I kissed her with forced passion, and she returned it easily. She pulled back, and I put her down. The room broke into a clap fest. She smirked softly, and I grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the elevator. I pushed the button, and could feel every eye in the room on us. So when the doors opened I pushed her back against the wall, and kissed her again. She returned it until the doors closed. I stepped back, and turned and hit the floor number. I turned back, and looked at her. She looked more than a little frazzled. Her lipstick was smeared, and her cheeks her in full tomato mode. 

"Was that enough sexy for you?" I teased 

She smirked. "Plenty, Should keep me going for the rest of my life." She grinned. 

"No charge." I said with a light chuckle. 

She went to say something else, but the doors sprung open. Her smile faded, and attack mode popped back in place. We walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of Webber's room. I pulled out a little black box, and hooked it into the knob. It scanned for a moment, then gave a light beep. I tried the knob, and the door came open. I put the thing away, and drew my gun. 

"Wait here." I said to her, and walked in. The room was completely dark, so I hit the light. The room was small, but furnished well. I gave the room a proper look, to make sure no one was hiding, but found no one. "Clear." I said over my shoulder. She walked in, and shut the door behind her. 

"Lets find this thing, and get out of here." She said looking around. 

I grunted, and we began looking around. We went threw ever nook, cranny, and hole, but didn't find anything. I had begun to think it was a bust, until I heard call out. 

"Casey I think I've got it." she said holding up a tiny vile, with a thick looking yellow goo in it. 

"Yea that's got to be it. Where did you find it anyway?" I asked. 

She held up the Bible. "The power of Jesus." she smirked. 

I looked at her funny. "What?" 

She shook her head, and opened it. There was a hole cut into the pages. I smiled. "Praise god." I said with a wink. 

She laughed slightly. 

"Sarah, Chuck we have the weapon. Take out Webber Chuck." I said. 

"On it." Chuck said. 

"Lets go." I said. She nodded, and headed for the door. "Casey I don't see Webber anymore. He was just here." Chuck said frantic. 

I knew what was about to happen before I saw it. The door flung open, and Emma jumped back. Webber walked in, and pointed a gun at her. I felt my blood run cold. My worst nightmare was coming true. I had a first day field agent, who I happen to care about, with a gun pointed at her head. 

"Hello Agent Casey. Hand over my weapon, and the girl lives. Refuse me, and I'll paint my room with her brain matter." he said in a flat cold voice.

**FIN**

Sorry to leave it there. Hope you enjoyed. :) What did ya think about this Casey&Emma kiss action. I wanted to throw Emma a bone, if ya know what I mean. Wont happen again sadly, casue they arent that kind of pair. :( Poor Emma.


	9. One Shot

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated this is a few day, and I sorry about that. I have been busy doing stuff. :) I really hope yall are enjoying this. This chap picks up where it left off, with a gun pointed at my Emma's head. *dun dun dommmm* ;)

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV. **

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment we were heading out, and everything was fine. Then like my personal nightmare coming true, Webber showed up, and pointed a gun at my head. I have always heard that when your looking death in the face, your whole life flashes before your eyes. That didn't happen for me. All I could see was Casey, and the fear in his lovely blue eyes. All I could think was how much he would hurt, If I died here tonight. I took my eyes off the gun barrel, and glanced at him. He was as still, as a stone. I could feel the anger roll off him, like waves in the Atlantic. He had a gleam in his eyes, that I had never seen before. It was chilling, and to be honest slightly scary. I shuttered lightly.

"So Agent Casey what is it gonna be. My weapon, or her life." Webber said with a tilt of his ugly head. He cocked the gun. It was the loudest sound I had ever heard. I closed my hand over the tiny vile. I shot Casey a 'Don't freak out' look, and took a slow step towards Webber. His eyes narrowed at me.

"He doesn't have your weapon. I do." I said in the strongest voice I could manage. I took another step, and he followed me, just like I wanted. His attention was now on me, and away from Casey.

Webber smiled smugly. "Well aren't you a brave little girl." he snickered "Why don't you just give me what I want, and I promise not to hurt you." He said in a cocky, amused voice. He rose the gun to my head, again.

'Oh yeah I believe that' I thought. I took another step, and he followed again. His back was now turned to Casey. "Why don't you put that gun down, and try to take it from me." I said with a smirk.

"Easy" Casey spoke. Webber turned his head to talk to Casey, and I took that as my cue to act. I gave a hard kick to his hand, and the gun flew across the room. He spun around surprised, and dove for me. I punched him harshly in the face, and he stumbled back. Casey kicked the bend of his leg, and Webber fell on all fours.

"Go get out of here!" Casey demanded to me. He shot me a dangerous look, that told me I should listen, so I turned, and jogged out of the room. I made it to the elevator, and hit the button. The doors opened, and I was about to step on, when I heard a pained cry coming from the room. My heart sunk, cause it was Casey. I pulled the gun, that was strapped to my thigh, and ran back down the hall. I glanced into the room, and saw Casey lying on the ground, with Webber standing over him. He had a gun pointed at Casey's chest. A white hot fury washed over me, and I raised my gun to the back of Webber's head. My hand shook slightly, cause I had never taken a persons life. I wasn't sure If I wanted two. No matter how bad, this man was, he was still a man. Then the bastard opened his mouth.

"I'm just sorry your little friend isn't here to watch you die, but don't worry she won't suffer long, I'll kill her after im done with you." He cocked the gun, and pointed it at him again.

My hand stopped shaking, I raised the gun, and pulled the trigger. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The bullet hit him in the back off the head, with deadly aim. He crumbled to the ground, like a puppet, who's strings had been cut. I glanced at him, as he lay lifeless on the floor. His blood stained the white floor, like a thick red ocean. Casey sat up, looked at Webber, then at me. There were so many emotions swimming in his eyes, I couldn't tell one from the other. The gun felt like it gained a thousand pounds, in two seconds. I dropped it, and rushed to Casey's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a shrill voice.

He sat up further, and looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine." He said. There was a hint of something, I was too worked up to pinpoint.

"Emma, Casey are you guys alright?" I heard Chuck wail in my ears.

"Yes were are fine. We have the weapon, and Webber is dead." Casey said in a heavy tone.

I heard Chuck sigh. "Ok I'll call a red zone crew." He said with a hint of sadness. I knew that Chuck hated this kind of outcome, he was good in nature. He always wanted the peaceful ending, no matter who the person was. I felt my heart start to quiver. I had just ended a life. It was something I never wanted to do, but there was no way around it. Casey's life was in danger. I knew in my heart I made the right call, but the wait of what I had done, was still there. It would be with me for the rest of my life, cause you can't undo it. I stood up, and walked out into the hall. Leaving Casey with Webber. I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, and I couldn't take Casey's stare for another second either. I leaned my back against the wall, and asked god to forgive me for the unforgivable choice I had made.

**Casey's POV.**

It had been three hours since, the mission. The seen was cleaned up, the weapon contained, and Beckman informed. She praised Emma, for her brave actions, that saved my life. Emma stood frozen, and muttered a quite thanks. Her and I had yet to speak more than a few words to each other. We avoided one another like the plague. She was off in castle's gym, and I was cleaning my guns. Its how I deal with stress. Sarah had gone home hours ago, but Chuck was in the main room doing paper work. He does it every time, a mission turns deadly. I assume it is way of dealing, with another life being lost. He will stay here, and work until he is to tired to think about it anymore. I am usually here, when he hits that point, so I drag him home. We never breath a word about it, but its my way of being there for him. Chuck feels every life that it taken, because that just who he is. I usually don't feel anything, but this one I felt. She was forced to end a life, to save mine, and I hate it. I hate that she had to make that choice. I should have been the one taking care of her, not the other way around. I shoved the brush into the gun barrel, and scrubbed it harshly. I heard a knock on the door, and turned to see Chuck standing there. He had a blank look on his face.

"What?" I grunted.

He walked further into the room, and shot me a 'your kidding right' look. I sighed. "Go talk to her Casey." he said softly.

I slammed the gun down, and he jumped lightly. "What the hell am I going to say!" I almost yelled.

He shook his head. "I can't tell you that buddy, but I can tell you that she needs you right now. You know better than anyone what taking a life does to a person, do you want her to go threw that alone?" He asked softly.

'When did Chuck become smarter than me?' I asked myself. "I don't know what to do." I said softly. It sounded helpless even to my ears.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just be there for her." he said. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna go home, talk to her" He said, then turned, and was gone. I looked at the door for a long moment, then headed for the gym. I heard a loud. 'wack, wack, wack'. I knew she was taking out her pain, on the bag. I glanced in the room, and saw her pounding away on the thing. Her moves were all over the place, no real aim, just blind hits. I walked into the room.

"Emma." I said softly. She turned around, and her eyes locked on mine. I could see the emotion behind them. The raw painful gleam, was brighter somehow. Her breathing was heavy, and frantic.

"I don't regret it. I had to do it. He was going to kill you." She said. I could tell she was at her breaking point.

"I know." I said softly, taking a step towards her.

"I'd do it again. What does that make me. What kind of person am I." she choked out. I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

I grabbed her hand, and she looked down. I hooked my finger under her chin, and tilted her head up. I swiped way a stray tear, that feel. "You did the right thing Emma, you saved my life. I'm so sorry you had to do it, but your still you." I whispered, and pulled her in to a hug. That pushed her over the edge, she sobbed softly into my chest. I held her like a vice, and let her cry. I didn't say a word. I just held her, and rubbed her back. It seemed like forever, when she finally looked up. Her face was red, and tear soaked. Her eyes were bright green, and sad.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love." I said kissing her forehead softly.

She nodded, and smiled slightly. "Lets go home." she said.

I nodded, and we walked out the door.

**FIN.**

I know its short, Im sorry. What did you think about Emma being the one to save Casey? I thought it was a nice touch. Do you agree? Let me know please. ;)


	10. Day of Fun Part one

Hiya. Thanks you so much for the sweet comments. Im glad your enjoying this. This chap is kind of pointless. It just a day off for Emma, and Casey. Hope yall enjoy it.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV **

I wasn't pulled out of sleep from, the normal wail of the alarm clock. Instead the warm smell of coffee, and something sweet stirred me. I glanced at the clock, and it read 8:38 am. "Why didn't you wake me up." I said glaring at the thing. It sat there, and said nothing, as it should. I sighed. Then tossed back the covers, and climbed out of bed. I stretched, then walked down stairs. The soft sounds coming from the kitchen, made me smile. I heard a slight clink of pots, and pans. Followed by the teasing sizzle of something cooking, and based by the smell it was going to be good. I finally made it into the room were all the magic was happening, and spotted Casey. He was standing in front of the stove, working in a quite grace. As if the man needs another drop dead sexy skill. A man who knew his way around a gun range, and the kitchen. 'Kill me' I thought with a smirk. I stalked over to the coffee pot, and began making myself a cup. He glanced over at me, and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked with a worried look. I knew what he meant. 'How was you first nights rest after killing a man.' I could hear it in his tone.

I looked into the creamy warm drink, as if it held all the words wonders. I tried to keep the crushing guilt out of my voice. "Yeah." I lied. The truth was I barely got a wink of sleep. I layed there for hours, looking at the wall. When sleep finally did come, I had the same nightmare, over and over again. It was almost unfair, how real, and vivid it was. It would start the same way. I would be walking threw a giant field, filled with tall sunflowers. The air was warm, and smelled like honeysuckle. Then the weather would change in an instant. The air would become freezing cold, and the wind would pick up. The bright dead leaves of fall, would dance sadly around my feet. Up in the distance there would be a single headstone, with three face-less people dressed in black, standing next to it. Their heart broken sobs, filled my ears. I would grow louder, and louder, until I thought my ears would bleed. I would break out into a run, towards them. As I made it to them, they would begin to scream at me. "You did this." They would say threw their pain. My eyes would glance at the lone stone in fear, and his name would stare back at me. Brian Webber. Then my hands would become moist, and I would looked down, and they would be covered in thick red blood. I would bolt upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat, with my heart pounding. I would calm back down, and drift off again, then it would start again. So my night wasn't a good one. I felt Casey's eyes on my face, as if reading my mind.

"You know you can talk to me about this, its ok to be upset." He said softly.

I looked up at him. "Do the nightmares ever stop?" I whispered as if it was a secret.

He frowned "No, but they get easier to deal with." He said with a hint of sadness.

I nodded. "Hey don't we have to go to work today?" I asked dropping the subject. I prayed that he would let me.

He smiled softly. "Nope. Beckman called, and told everyone to take the day off. So I called in sick to the Buymore." he said with a smirk.

I guess God was on my side today. I thought. "So your the one who killed my alarm clock?" I grinned softly.

He nodded. "Yep, I figured you wouldn't mind sleeping in. So we have the day to ourselfs, no missions, no BuyMore, and no Orange Orange. Just you and me." he said with a soft smile.

I nodded, then smirked. "You made me breakfast too?" I said pointing to the pan.

He grinned. "Yeah. How does homemade French Toast sound?" he asked.

"It sounds like heaven. You better stop all this right now, or you'll never get rid of me." I teased.

He grabbed two plates, and began fixing them. "How do you know that's not the plan?" He shot me a wink.

'This man is trying to kill me. Well at least he has a shirt on, cause this man cooking me breakfast shirtless would be asking me to rape him.' I blushed at the random thought. "Your playing with fire love." I mock warned, walking to the table, holding our coffee.

He followed, and sat down. He pushed my plate over to me, and grinned. "Eat your breakfast, cause we are going out." He pointed at my plate.

'Yep he is gonna be the death of me one day.' I thought. "Oh yea were are we going?" I asked taking a bite of the toast. I couldn't stop a pleased moan from slipping out. It was like an explosion of sweet, warm, rich and joy.

He raised an eye brow at me. "Good?" He smirked.

I nodded like a fool. "Oh God yes, so good." I took another big bite, manners be dammed. 'Iv' e had sex, that wasn't as good as this.' I thought to myself.

He chuckled. "And to answer you question, It a surprise." He shot me a breath taking smile.

'I wish he would smile like that all the time, on second thought if he did, I would never get anything done, or said for that matter.' I untied my tongue. "A surprise?" I asked stupidly.

"Yea. It will be fun, I promise." he smirked.

I nodded. "That's good, I need to have some fun." I said

"Yeah, hence the five star treatment." he smirked, nodding down at the amazing food.

I grinned. "Well you really know how to pamper a gal." I smirked.

He laughed. "Don't get used to it kiddo." He smirked.

"Too late." I teased.

He nodded. "Oh hey I was flipping threw the DVR today, and I have a question." He said.

I looked at him funny. "Okay shoot." I said.

He put both his elbows on the table, and locked his hands together. "What the hell is Firefly, and why are there like twenty episodes recorded?" He asked with a silly look.

I busted out laughing. "Oh my god!." I took a calming breath. He shot me an 'I don't get it' Look. "Firefly is a TV show, and I set the DVR to record every episode, because Its awesome." I said when I could breath again.

He shook his head. "Ok then." He said.

I looked at him for a moment. "You kind of look like Jayne." I mused

"Jayne's a girls name." he grunted.

My jaw dropped. "Easy now Jayne is my favorite, and Casey is kind of a girls name too by the way." I teased

He shrugged. "Sorry, I won't mess with your Jayne." he joked.

"That's better, and I can't believe you haven't seen it. This calls for a marathon, after are fun day." I winked.

"Whatever you say kiddo." He smirked.

"Music to my ears." I grinned.

He snickered. "Go get dressed, something casual." He ordered with a smirk.

I stood up, and saluted. "Yes sir." I said in a silly tone. I turned, and jogged back upstairs to get ready for our day of fun.

**FIN**

I know it short, im sorry. How did ya like that Firefly spot. ;) Its a lame joke, but still oh so much fun. Let me know what you thought of this chap! There will be a part two, for it. :)


	11. Day of Fun part two

Hiya guys! Sorry I know its been a while, but its summer, so forgive me. :) Hope yall enjoy this one.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Casey's POV. **

We had been on the road for about forty minutes now. We had left the big city behind, and had reached the quite country side. The sun lit up the twists, and turns of the road. It also made the green leaves shine like emeralds. Emma had her hand stuck out the window, letting it flow on the wind. She was singing along to Bonnie Raitt's Something to Talk About. She seemed relaxed, and happy. She hadn't once asked where we were going. She was completely content to just sit, and ride it out. It was a trusting gester that I'm not used to. I turned onto the tiny road leading to my surprise, then glanced at her. She turned her head to look at me. She had a goofy smile on her lovely face. 

I smirked. "What?" I asked. 

She shrugged. "Nothing." she grinned, and looked out the window. 

I shook my head. I wonder what goes on inside her head sometimes. I pulled the car into the small parking lot, and killed the engine. She cranked her neck to read the wood carved sign. 

"Burbank National Park?" She said excited. She bounced in her seat like a hyped up four year old. 

I laughed "Yep. Ready for some hiking kiddo?" I asked. 

She snatched her seat belt off, and looked at me. "You bet!" She said, while all but jumping out of the car. I snickered to myself, and got out of the car. I jogged around to the trunk, and grabbed the back pack, that was filled with goodies. It held PB&Js, chips, and both our favorite soft drinks. There was also a first aid kit, just to be safe. She came jumping up to me, like a bunny on speed. 

"Come on Casey lets go." she said like an rushed child, at Disney Land. 

I smirked at her. "Hold your horses munchkin." I said shutting the trunk, and locking the doors. I tossed the back pack over my shoulder, then began walking up the path. I heard her muttered something behind me, and I bit back a grin. The leaves crunched under her feet, as she ran to catch up with me. She patted me on the shoulder, and I glanced down at her. 

"How did ya know I like to hike?" She asked her eyes dancing. 

I shrugged. "Just a guess." 

She giggled "I didn't think John Casey guessed." She teased, with a light shove. 

I shoved her back playfully. "I don't." I smirked. 

"Okay then." she muttered. She skipped ahead of me, then turned and shot me a dazzling smile. I smiled back at her without a second thought. I was like that when I was with her. My smiles came easy. I can't help myself. I think she knows it too, and that worries me a little. I might as well lay myself at her feet. I am hers in just about every way. She has me wrapped around her little finger, and I'm just fine with that. 

"Come on hot stuff, no time for La La land." She teased from a few feet ahead of me. 'Man I was deep in la la land.' I thought. I jogged to catch up. I reached her, quickly. 

"Sorry." I muttered like a fool. 

She flashed a bright smile. "No problem big guy." We walked side by side in silence for a while. We let the beauty of nature will us in to a trance like state. The birds were flying around, and chirping happily. Everything around us was tranquil, quite, and bright. It was like the whole forest was aware of our mood, and tried to match it. It was doing a fair job at hit too. 

We hadn't said a word to each other in about an hour, so when she turned out of the blue, and said. "I'm hungry." I laughed loudly, and It echoed threw the huge open space. 

I fought to catch my breath. "Wow random much?" I teased. 

She rolled her eyes softly, trying to hide a smile. "Shut up." She shot with a smirk. 

I chuckled. "We are almost to the spot I wanted to show you. We can eat there." I said grinning at her.  
>She nodded, and fell back into the nature trance. The loud sound of running water called out to us, about ten minutes later. She glanced at me with a raised eye brow. I smirked, and walked around the trail. It opened up to a huge clear lake, with a tall waterfall, coming off the rocks. She stepped up behind me, and sighed. <p>

"Wow" she muttered. 

"Yeah beautiful ain't it?" I mused mostly to myself. 

"Oh yeah very beautiful." she said taking in everything around us. 

"I thought you would enjoy it." I said while pulling off the back pack. She nodded, and walked down to the water's edge. I watched as she dipped her hands in, and splashed lightly. I unzipped the bag, pulled out a blanket, then spread it on the ground. I began getting out all the stuff, and setting it up. She ran over, and parked herself down. 

"What's ya got cooking, good lookin?." She winked at me. 

I smirked at her. "Peanut butter, and jelly sandwiches." I said matter a fact. 

"Sounds good. I haven't had one in ages." She said reaching for one. I passed her a soda, and a bag of chips. I then set back to enjoy my own meal. We ate quietly for a moment. 

"So was it cold?" I asked. 

She shook her head."Not at all." She finished off the last of her food, and put the trash back in the bag. She stretched out on her back, and looked up at the clear blue sky. I repeated her actions, then stretched out beside her. I sighed lazily, and shut my eyes. I was soon pulled into a soft sleep.

**Emma's POV. **

I was feeling completely at peace. There was a soft breeze blowing, and Casey was snoring lightly. Everything around me was filled with beauty. From the soft rushing water, to the singing frogs, and crickets. It was everything I needed, even without knowing it. I glanced over at Casey's sleeping frame. He was somehow even more beautiful, like this. 'So not fair.' My head called. I smiled. His always hard set jaw, had gone slack from sleep. It made him seem at peace. His is usually so tense all the time, but in this moment every muscle was relaxed. He had one of his huge arms tossed lazily over her chest, and his head was resting on the other. He looked years younger, and utterly happy. I glanced back at the lake, and watched a bird swoop down to grab a fish. It screeched in pride, as he claimed his prize. I heard Casey grunt softly, and felt his arm snake around my waist. I didn't have time to 'totally freak out', before I was yanked into his strong chest. His arm clamped me to him, so I was trapped. He sighed happily, and buried his face into my hair. I was hit was a jolt of energy, when the tip of his nose brushed against my neck. 'Oh crap' I thought. I fought to keep my heart rate under 300 beats per second. I was honestly surprised that I hadn't died of a heat stroke, from being this close to his hotness. I smirked at the lame joke. I forced myself to relax into his embrace. I found it amazingly funny that Casey was a cuddle sleeper. I had him pegged as the 'take up the whole bed' type. I yelped when he brushed his nose over my ear. 'So not good.' I thought. I know I should wake him up, but I was so comfortable. It had been a while since I had some good cuddle action, and this man seemed to be an expert. I felt warm, safe, and love. And I couldn't exactly move, so I relaxed further into him. My eyes began to feel heavy, and I was soon fast asleep.

**FIN**

Its short. Im sorry. Hope you enjoyed tho. :) Lets me know.


	12. Day of Fun Part three Last

Sorry I left the last chap were I did. :( Forgive me! *sad face* LoL :P I hope this chap will make up for it. :) Love yall!.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Casey's POV **

I awoke extremely comfortable. I was laying flat on my back, with Emma's head resting on my chest. I had my arm tossed easily over her slender back,and she was sleeping soundly. I glanced down at her. Her cheek was pressed against my chest, and a strand of her dark hair, covered her eyes. I sighed, and pulled her closer to me. I placed a soft kiss into her hair, then glanced up at the sky. The sun was just starting to set, so there was a soft glow in the air. The frogs and crickets were playing a lazy lullaby, and the firefly's were dancing two it. Everything about the moment was perfect. It was a moment worth dying for. The type that country starts sang about, and lovers dreamed about. It made me want to be able to freeze time, and stay like this forever. However it would be dark soon, and we had a long walk back, so I knew it had to end. I looked back at her face, and brushed her hair out of her eyes softly.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said smoothly. She stirred, and her face squinted up defiantly. "Mmmm don't w-wanna." She said in a sleepy voice, then snuggled her face further into my chest.

I chuckled warmly. "I know, but it will be dark soon, and we have a long trek back." I said kissing the top of her head.

She groaned dramatically. "Comfortable." She stated as if it said everything.

I hugged her close, and laughed. "I know, but you don't want to be stuck out here all night. It gets pretty chilly after dark." I said with amusement laced in my voice.

She shrugged. "So, your like a freaking space heater." I heard the hint of humor in her voice. I couldn't see her smile, cause she still had her face hidden in my chest, but I knew it was there.

I snickered again. "You just don't want to move, because you don't want to miss out on cuddling." I teased.

"Yeah cause I was asleep for most of it." She muttered like it was my fault.

I smirked at her despite the fact, that she couldn't see it. "It not my fault love. Your the one who fell asleep." I teased.

She looked up at me, and grinned. "Like I had a choice." She shot with a wink.

I shook my head. "Your a nut, and we should really head out, before the bears show up."

She shot up quickly, and her eyes grew wide. "There are bears here?" She asked looking around.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but do you really want to wait around to find out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She jumped to her feet. "Nope, so move it hot stuff." She ordered.

I chuckled, and climbed to my feet. "So bossy." I muttered.

She bent down, and yanked up the blanket. "Yea, yea, yea." She shook it out, then folded it. I grabbed the backpack, and handed it too her. She snatched the blanket away, then slung it over her shoulders fluidly. She glanced at me. "Ya ready?" She asked.

I stretched. "Yep." I smirked at her.

She nodded. "Then lets hit the dusty old trail." She said.

I laughed, and shook my head. "Whatever you say kiddo."

We made our way back down the mountain together.

~X~

**Emma's POV **

After one long hot shower, and clean set of jammies later. I flopped down on the couch alone, with my sketch pad in hand. Casey was just getting his shower, so I had a good hour to draw, before our take out, and Fierfly marathon. I grabbed the small throw off the back of the couch, and tossed it over my legs. Then I flipped the pad open to a blank page, and snatched the charcoal pencil out of my hair. The thin bleach white page, stared up at me boldly. I never really knew what I would draw when I started. It just came to life under each soft brush of my pencil. I chewed on the end of it lightly, then set to work. I lost myself in the tender sound, as the lead scratched across the page. I felt all the stress of the mission, and the joys of today drain from me, and pool onto the page. With every sharp movement of my hand, I began to feel more like myself. I ran my little finger over a dark line blindly, to create a needed softness. It took away some of the sharpness of the dark pigment. My hand danced over the page, in a wild, yet graceful way. It spread over the page like a slow burning fire, but it left beauty in its path, instead of pain. I finished the dance with one final stroke of the pencil, then returned it to my hair. I glanced down to see what had come out of my efforts. I gasped to myself. I had turned the blank page into a near perfect rendering of Casey. Well it was him from the shoulders up, but still. I felt a small spark of pride, because I hadn't missed a single detail. Even the soft curve of his lips was right, and his eyes were still breathtaking, even in charcoal form. "Dammit." I cursed myself. 'I have lost my damm mind, that's all, nothing to freak out over.' I sighed. 'Oh well call it a Freudian slip. Wait can a person even have a Freudian slip while drawing? I'm gonna go with yes.'

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" I heard someone say.

I jumped like someone had shot me. "Gah!" I flew up off the couch, like a mad man. I shot a glare at Casey. "Jesus don't do that! Gonna have to tie a bell around your neck." I squeaked. I hugged my book to my chest. 'Nice one' My head shot at me. 'Jackass' I shot back.

He looked at me with amusement dancing in his sky blue eyes. "Someone is a little jumpy tonight." He teased. He walked over to the couch, and sat down.

I nodded. "Yeah maybe a little. Sorry." I said looking at me feet. I felt like I had a giant L on my forehead.

I felt him watching me. "Come here." He said softly. 'Crap there is that voice, that never fails to drive me crazy.' 'Its a short drive.' My head muttered. 'Fuck you very much' I shot. I walked over to the couch, and sat down. I sat my book face down behind me, then looked at him.

"What's got you so spooked?" He asked with a raised brow.

'Ummm you' I thought "Nothing you just startled me is all." I lied. 'Maybe he will by that.' I hoped.

He shot me a 'What the hell ever' look. "Yea right, now why don't you tell me the truth." He said with a cocky smirk.

'Well fuck me. You want the truth, ok. I think im in love with you, so how about we have some crazy, hot, forbidden sex? No? Yeah didn't think so.' I gave myself a invisible smack to the face. 'Wait your in love with him? Holy crap' My head screamed at me. 'Ummm can this wait until later?, little busy trying not to fail on an epic scale here.' I thought. 'Fine!, but this so its over.' It muttered. I glanced at him, and he gave me the 'well out with it' look. I sighed.

"I was drawing, and I tend to get engrossed, so I didn't hear you come in. That's the truth." I said giving him a tight smile.

He studied me for a moment. His eyes narrowed slightly. "What did you draw?" He asked sounding oh so innocent.

'Oh here we go' I thought "Nothing really, just a doodle." I muttered.

He grunted softly. "Emma I have seen your work remember. They are way more than just silly doodles." He said giving me a funny look.

'Shit.' I chuckled nervously. "Thanks I guess." I looked down at my hand, as if they were the most interesting thing in the room.

I felt his eyes burning into my face. "Can I see it?" he asked.

'Not good, so not good.' I glanced up to give him the firm no, that was on the tip of my tongue. Then I saw his face. He looked so hopeful, that the no turned in a yes, before I could stop it. "Yes." I said softly. I turned, and grabbed my book. I sighed, and handed it to him. He took it gently, and glanced down at it. His eyes shot back up to mine for a split second, then back to the page.

I watched as his eyes roamed over the page. I began to feel nervous. "It just kind of happened. I sat down to relax a little, and that's what came out of it. I know its kind of strange, but..."

"Stop." he said softly. He looked up at me with those blue eyes, and I forgot my own name. "Its not weird at all, its beautiful." He muttered.

"Well ya are kind of beautiful." I choked. 'Dumbass' My head shot. 'Not now!' I ordered. 'He was right you are bossy.' It teased. 'Shut up!' I thought back harshly.

Casey smiled softly, and tossed my book softly on the coffee table. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into him arms. I fought the desire to groan. He leaned us back, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I took a deep breath, and let his warm musky sent calm me. I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead, and I had to repress a shutter. I knew this was a bad idea, but I didn't give a damm. I relaxed further into his embrace. I felt safe, and cared for. I hadn't felt like this since my dad died, so I soaked it up like a dehydrated sponge. So what if I was kind of in love with him, but honestly who wouldn't be. Nothing would ever come out of it, so it was harmless. Right? 'Yeah keep telling yourself that sport.' The evil bastard muttered. 'What did we just talk about?' I warned. 'Whatever kitten, but you know im right.' I sighed happily.

"You know I love you right?" I heard him whisper.

And there is was the, three most dangerous words a spy could ever say.

"Yeah. I love you too." I whispered back. With that the cardinal rule of spying was shattered into jagged shards. I knew he didn't love me the way I loved him, but the damage was done anyway. Love was the biggest mistake a spy could ever make. Not because we were all heartless, and cold, but because bad people would use them against us. Or us against them, and that was far worse. I got into this line of work, cause I had lost the only person I'd ever really loved. I never would have thought, that this job would lead me strait to someone I could love. I'm grateful, and fearful at the same time.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, then giving my forehead another tender kiss. I felt hot tears prick in my eyes, and I blinked them back harshly. "Doesn't matter." I muttered.

I felt him nod. "I know what your thinking, and its not going to happen. I won't let anyone hurt you, that's a promise." He said softly.

"Its not me I worry about. We both know how dangerous this is, so we just have to watch each others backs. I wouldn't let them hurt you either." I said

He nodded again. "You hungry?" he asked.

I held him tighter. "Nope, are you?" I asked. I did not want to move. At this rate you'd need the jaws of life to pry me away from him.

"Nope just thought I'd ask. What about Firefly?" he said hugging me closer. 'Thank god' I thought. "Another day." I muttered sleepily. He chuckled, and kissed the top of my head. I was willed to sleep by the most powerful lullaby, I'd ever heard. The sound of Casey's steady heart beat.

**FIN**

Ok what did ya think? Did I go to far having them fall asleep in each others arms twice? You know that Emma is in love with Casey, but its totally one sided. Casey loves her, but not in a romantic way. (Poor Emma) *sad face* I kind of wish they could be together, but it can't happen, cause thats sort of weird. I mean she is only 20. Anyway I know I said this was going to be a summer long project, however I will be moving soon. So I will have to end it sooner than I had hoped. Your not going to be happy about the way it ends, because even I hate it, and im writting it. I have been wracking my brain to come up with an ending that would be better that what is going to happen, but sadly I can't find one. I knew it would end this way before I even started, so It will happen. I just hope you don't hate me for it. LoL Anywho hope you have enjoyed this chap. The end will be coming soon, so hang in there. Thank you so much for reading :) Love you.


	13. A storm of Powder

Hiya. I just wanted to say a quick thanks to : Chkgun93 for being so awesome. ;) You keep me going with your kind words. This chap is all for you kiddo. ;) Also a big thanks to the people who have followed this story. :) I started this for myself, but I have continued because of you all. Anywho this chap will have some Charah fluff. Also Casey and Emma have their first fight?

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Chuck's POV. **

I stalked out of the bathroom after my post mission shower, and made my way for the kitchen. The mission had went well, except for one tiny thing. We were trying to acquire a flash drive with some secret information on it. It for some strange reason was locked in a safety deposit box, in some old dusty bank vault. Emma, and Casey were searching threw all the boxes, while Sarah and I stood watch. Everything was going fine, until I heard Casey scream "Get back!" Then Emma came running out of the vault holding something. She was going so fast, that I wasn't able to make it out. Casey was right behind her. Sarah and I followed quickly. We caught up just in time to watch Emma toss whatever it was down the trash shoot. "Run" she yelled. The four of us scrambled back towards the vault. We made it just before a powerful boom erupted. As it turns out what she was holding was a bomb, and she had just saved us all. I don't think I have ever seen Casey look so scary. The good news was that the flash drive was in the same box as the bomb, oh and we were all still alive. The bad new was that Casey was pissed, and we all knew it. When Sarah and I had left them in castle, then air was sparking with his anger. He had even looked at her the hole time we were there. We hated to leave her, but she had told us to go. She was going to face him like, a brave little toaster. I shook off the slight feeling of sadness, and walked into the kitchen. I spotted Sarah at the table munching on an Oreo. I smiled to myself, Oreo's were her vice. I came up behind her, and brushed a soft kiss on her neck. She turned, and smiled softly at me. 

"Hello beautiful." I said with a goofy smile. 

She smirked. "Hi chuck." She said. 

I moved to sit down beside her, and grabbed a cookie. I popped it into my mouth, and she glared weakly at me. "What I couldn't help it." I muttered. 

She shrugged, already over it. "I know the feeling. I think I have eaten the whole jar." She said rolling her eyes. 

I chuckled. "Don't worry babe. I'll keep you from choking on your tongue, when you slip into a sugar coma." I teased. 

She smirked. "That's why I love you." She said getting up, and straddling my lap. 

I snaked my arms around her slender waist, and smirked at her. "Is that so?" 

Her blue eyes danced with humor. She leaned down, and pressed her soft, plump lips to mine. The kiss started off lazy and tender, but soon grew hot, and passion filled. I moaned softly, and pulled her closer. Her hands somehow found there way into my hair, and she pulled on it lightly. I groaned, and pushed my hands under her shirt. I ran my hands lightly over her soft taunt skin, and she trembled softly. I pulled back, and rested my head, on hers. I fought to catch my breath, while my heart was trying to break out of my chest. I leaned back to look into her eyes, and they were dark with desire. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. 

"God I love you." I breathed out. 

She smiled. "I love you too." she whispered softly. 

I looked at her for a long moment, then grabbed her behind the neck, and crushed her lips back to mine. She moaned softly, and reached for my shirt. It was yanked off, before I knew it. I groaned when I felt her soft hands roaming over my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and stood. Her legs snaked around my waist instantly. Her soft lips trailed down my neck, and she bit down softly. I moaned, and she snickered wickedly. I made it to our door, and kicked it open. I walked until I felt my shin hit the side of the bed. I tossed her down, and smiled down at her. 

"Your going to pay for that." I said huskily. 

She smirked hotly. "Bring it babe." she challenged. 

I groaned, and went for her. I soon had her begging for mercy.  
><strong>~X~ <strong>

**Emma's POV **

He was pissed, that much was clear. The ride from castle to home was horrible. He hadn't said one word to me since, he told me to get back, from that bomb. The one that I bravely, and stupidly took off with. I only did it to save the mission, and our lives. I guess that was the wrong thing to do, cause he had been super scary ever since. I sighed, and shoved another spoonful of 'Pish Food' ice cream into my mouth. He had been avoiding me, ever since we got home. I wish he would just come yell at me, and be done with it. But no he wanted to drive me crazy first! 'Stupid stubborn man' I thought bitterly. I sighed again, and stabbed the spoon threw a tiny peanut butter fish. I hated that he wouldn't talk to me. As much as the yelling would hurt me, this cold pissy silent treatment hurt worse. I was about ready to stomp up the stairs, and demand that he talk, yell, or even curse at me. I just wanted to hear his voice again, even if it was angry with me. I took another bite of the ice cream, then pushed it away. 'Ok this isn't good. Ice cream always makes you feel better' that voice in my head said softly. 'Yeah I know.' I thought. I knew it was bad when the evil bastard was being nice. I rubbed my face, trying to will the strong desire to cry, to go away. It didn't work. I felt a stray tear roll down my face. I brushed it away angry at myself. 'This will blow over, don't cry.' The voice muttered softly. I blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. 'Your right. He can't be pissed for ever right?' I thought back. 'Don't know' it muttered. I jumped when I heard him walk into the room. He walked right over to the fridge without a word, or so much as a backwards glance. I was starting to get pissed myself. I may have acted crazy, but he was just being a baby. The mission had been saved because of me, and our lives. He had no reason to act like this. 

"Will you just yell at me already, cause I can't take this silent treatment bullshit anymore." I spat at his back. 'Is that really the way you want to handle this, he is pretty mad?' The voice warned. 'I don't care, im tired of this.' I glared at his back, and he didn't move or say anything. I felt my fury rise. 

"Dammit Casey if you don't look at me right this second, so help me god I'll throw..." I looked around for something to throw that would get my point across, without hurting him. I spotted a jar of flour. I walked over to it, and snatched up a handful. "this flour at you!" I yelled. It sounded like a weak threat even to me. I was to worked up to care. 

He defiantly stayed silent. I snapped, and hurled the flour strait for him. It hit his back with a soft thump, and exploded into a thin white cloud. He spun around, and shot me a glare. "What the hell?" he yelled shocked. 

I shot him a smug look. "You were warned. Now go ahead, and yell at me, so we can move on." I ordered. 

His eyes narrowed wickedly, and he stalked over to me. I gulped. He grabbed a hand of flour, and dumped it on my head, before I could stop him. I gasped, and tried to shake the flour out of my hair. I shot him a pissy glare. "Fell better?" I shot. 

He stared at me with a cocky look, but said nothing. 'Oh two can play this game' I thought. I snatched out another hand full, and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest, and clouded the air again. His black T-shirt was now covered. I fought against the giggle, that wanted badly to come out. 

His blue eyes turned icy. "Your dead now kiddo." he muttered. Before I could even react the jar of flour was yanked out of my hands, and dumped over my head. It rained down over my face, and into my shirt. I had flour everywhere. I shook it off, then bent down, and scooped a handful. I tossed it at him. We were soon locked in an epic battle. We threw handfuls of the powder, blindly at each other. 

I heard him laugh, and it was the first drink after being in the desert. "Cease fire, cease fire." he said. 

I stopped, and looked at him There was humor dancing in his eyes, and I could tell the storm had passed. "You look like a powdered donut." I said with a smirk. 

He grunted. "Your one to talk. You look like a human snowman." he chuckled. 

I nodded. "I'm sorry about that stunt I pulled on the mission, but I had to do something." I said looking at him. 

He held up a hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I acted like a jackass. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said. 

I smirked. "Well." I chuckled. 

He snickered. "I know. I was just scared. You could have been killed, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it." He muttered. 

'Awwww' the voice said. "I'm sorry I scared you." I said. 

He shrugged. "Its ok, just don't do it again." he said. 

I looked at him for a moment. "You know if your in trouble, I may not be able to do that." I said 

He nodded. "I know, just be careful." he said. 

"I will." I said. 

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I held onto him like a vice. He pulled back, much too soon, and looked around. "Well lets get this cleaned up." he muttered. 

I giggled. "Ok" 

We spent the rest of the night trying to tame the mess we had made.

**~X~**

**Chuck's PoV **

I glanced over at Sarah, and she was fast asleep. That always happened after we made love. She got knocked out, and I got a burst of energy. I brushed away a strand of her golden hair, and bent down to kiss her temple. I laid back down to enjoy the afterglow, when my phone buzzed on the side table. I glanced at the clock, and it read 12:30am. "What the hell." I muttered. I grabbed the phone, and hit the talk button. 

"Hello." I said softly. 

"Chuck sorry to call so late, but could you meet me in the courtyard?" Emma's soft raspy voice rang in my ear. 

I sat up, slowly. "Ummm yeah sure. Is everything ok?" I asked worried. 

"Yeah everything's fine. I just need to talk to you, its kind of important." she said. 

"Ok I'll be there in five." I said standing up, and grabbing my jeans. 

"Thanks Chuck." she said then hung up. I looked at the phone, and shook my head. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it had to be big. I shoved my legs into my pants, and yanked them up. I snapped the button, and bent down to place a soft kiss on Sarah's cheek. I watched her for a moment, then headed for the door. She wouldn't be waking up for a while. I padded towards the door, unlocked it, then pulled open. I walked out into the night, and pulled the door closed behind me. I walked over to the fountain, and saw her sitting there. She looked lost in thought. I sat down next to her, and looked at her. 

"What's this about Emma?" I asked softly. 

She looked at me. Her bright green eyes shining with emotion. My heart strings pulled slightly. "Look Chuck I wouldn't ask you, but I really don't have anyone else I can trust with it." She started. 

I was confused. "What are you talking about, and what about Casey?" I asked worried. 

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm talking about my spy will, and I just can't give it to Casey. It would only freak him out. So I'm giving it to you. It goes to Casey if something should ever happen to me. I didn't even have one until tonight, cause I had no one to leave it to." She said softly. She held out the small gray box for me. 

I took it. "Why are you giving me this. Casey isn't going to let anything happen to you." I said looking at her. 

She smiled softly. "I know he will try his hardest, but nobody lives forever. You saw that stunt I pulled today, when it comes to Casey's safety im reckless. That's why I did it, cause I didn't want him to get hurt. You know yourself how dangerous this job is. All it would take is one wrong step, and I don't think when he is involved." She said tossing her head back toward their dark apartment. 

I nodded. "I guess I can understand that. I'm the same way with Sarah." I muttered. 

She nodded. "I know it would kill him if something happened to me, but maybe that will help. Its not much just a insanely long letter, and a few other things." She muttered. 

"I'll make sure he gets this, if the worse should happen." I promised. 

She stood. "Thank you Chuck." she bent, and kissed my cheek, then walked away. 

I watched her go, with a heavy heart. "Your welcome." I said softly.

**Fin**

Hope You enjoyed this. Lets me know! Thanks again for reading. :) More soon. :)


	14. A hard goodbye Part 1

Hi guys sorry it took so long to post this, but I got busy working on a project for livelournal. Hope its worth the wait, cause this will be the first part of my last chapter. It will be broken into two parts. Thank you so much for following this til the end. I love you all, so much! You guys make it worth it. I just hope you wont want to kill me after reading this, then refuse to read anything else I post. LOL Anywho thanks again, and enjoy.

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

**Emma's POV**

_**Four Months Later **_

My life was everything I had hoped it would be. I had a successful, exciting, career, and an effervescent, joyous friendship with a wonderful man. Chuck and Sarah were quickly becoming great friends as well, but it couldn't compare to Casey and I. Our bond was something out of a story book. It was strong, steady, and unbreakable. I was walking on air, so to speak. It was as if nothing could bring me down, from the high I was riding on. Things couldn't get any better. I strolled down the stairs, humming happily as if possessed by some whimsical voodoo. I danced into the kitchen, and spotted the main reason for my joyous mood. It was the one, and only John Casey. He was my muse, my light, and my God given solace. The song in my heart, and the last thought that floated into my mine, before sleep pulled me down into its dark pool of comfort. He was as radiant, luminous, and lustrous as ever, dressed in his Buymore gear. With a glowing handsomeness, that was a real form of artistry. He was a true breath taking, heart stopping stunner. He turned, and flashed me a lovely smile. They were like beautiful jewels, that were saved for my eyes only. I felt my heart stop working for a split second, then kicked into over drive, like a Russian race horse. I smiled back at him, and went for the coffee. 

"Good morning beautiful girl." He said in his deep, warm tone. 

I tossed him a smirk over my shoulder. "Good morning to you hot stuff." I said in a sing song way. 

He chuckled. "Someone is in a good mood." He said. 

I gave my coffee one final stir, then moved to join him. "I am in a great mood, cause my cup runeth over with love, success, and joy." I said taking a long pull, of the warm creamy drink. 

He smirked at me. "Oh really, and what could be the cause of that?" He asked. 

I could tell I had just been baited. I gave him a wicked grin. "You are the main cause, and I can't believe you just went compliment fishing." I teased. 

He laughed. "You still love me." He grinned. 

I smiled. "Yeah I guess that's true." I said 

He shook his head. "Beckman called. It seems like we have a mission tonight." He said. 

I nodded. "What's the plan?" I asked. I could already feel the sparks of eagerness pricking from within me. I love the rush, that this job brings. I enjoy being the unspoken, nameless hero of sorts. 

He shrugged. "It should be pretty strait forward. Its at some remote warehouse, and there shouldn't be to many bad guys to deal with." He said looking relieved. We had been on some pretty hairy missions lately, so a low key one was nice. 

"What are we going after?" I muttered taking another sip of my coffee. 

"What are we always after?" He asked with a raised eye brow. 

I sighed. "Some sort of evil weapon, that promises to end the world." I said with a smirk. 

"Bingo." He said. 

I nodded. "Well should be easy." I said with a wink. 

He smirked. "It should be, but like always be careful." He said in his firm, yet loving manner. 

"Always am." I said with a grin, even if it wasn't exactly true. I lost all control when he was in trouble. I became oblivious to any danger, and lost all since of self-preservation. It was reckless and stupid, but completely out of my control. That's what you do when you love someone. You put them before yourself, in every way. Even if that meant giving up your life. I knew without any question, that I would give my life for Casey, if I came down to it. I would rather die, than live knowing that I let it happen. The pain would be far to great. A world without Casey would be bare, cold, and grim. The pain would be agonizing, piercing, and raw. It was far to tormenting a life to lead. The very thought of such a world was dreadful. Its a world I wouldn't, and couldn't live in. I would choose death, over it. 

"Ready to head to your day job?" He teased, de-railing my dark train of thought. 

I smiled softly. "Yeah." I said softly. We headed off for another day of frozen yogurt, and Beast-Masters.

**~X~ **

**Chuck's POV. **

The warehouse was dark, cold, and vast. It had a chilling, shadowy, and soundless. It was ungodly voiceless, and it filled me with an eerie feeling that I couldn't shake. It was as if some spectral presence had latched onto me. I just felt like something was wrong. It was almost as if death was lurking around the bend, waiting to claim one of our foursome. I glanced back, and saw Casey chuckle softly at something Emma had said. It should have made my sadistic mind fragment into calm, but it only flamed the unnerving feeling. 

I stepped closer to Sarah. "Stay alert please, I have a bad feeling tonight." I whispered in her ear. 

She turned, and shot me a worried look. "What's wrong?" She asked. 

I shook my head. "I don't know, but something just isn't right." I said softly. 

She nodded. "Do you want to abort the mission?" She asked. 

I had an aggressive urgency to say yes. I wanted to drop this, and run home. I had never had felt this strongly about it, and that only made me want to leave more. But we had a job to do, and Casey would never leave without finishing a job. So I pushed down the feeling. 

"No, lets just get it done, so we can go home." I said. 

"Okay." She said softly. 

I turned back towards Casey and Emma. "You two go that way." I said pointing down a dark hallway. "We will go this way." I said pointing down another. 

Emma smiled at me. "Got it boss." She teased lightly. 

Casey grunted. "I'm the boss." He muttered. 

I smiled softly, despite the ominous feeling. "Let us know if you find anything." I said, then turned and headed down our hallway. I heard Casey grumbling to himself, and I smirked to myself. I glanced back at them one final time, and watched as they left my line of sight. The deathlike aura of the place grew into a tormenting force. I shook my head, and headed further into the grim, dark vastness. Sarah followed quickly behind me. We moved carefully, searching for this weeks big bad. We rummaged over everything, it almost felt like a witch hunt. We hadn't found anything, and it had been at least twenty minutes. I sighed, and looked at Sarah. 

"Lets go find Casey and Emma, maybe they are having better luck." I said. Before she could get a word out, the quite was shattered by the loud sound of a gun shot. It was followed by a mournful cry, then another shot. I was hit with a dreadful voltage, because the cry had come from Casey. I knew in my heart what had happened, but I prayed that I was wrong. I started running towards the noise blindly. I couldn't hear Sarah following, but I knew she was. I busted into the room, where the horrible sounds were born from, and saw a nameless man lying dead on the ground. My brain hardly had time to prosses it before I saw something that broke my heart. Casey was holding Emma in his arms, and she was bleeding badly from her stomach. She was very pale, and her breathing was labored. I knew she wouldn't make it out of here alive. Casey's nightmare was coming true, before my very eyes. 

**~X~ **

_**Casey's POV **_

It had happen in the blink of an eye. On moment Emma was laughing about something that she thought was funny, then she gasped loudly. I spun around, and saw a gun pointed at me. I saw the faceless man's finger move towards the trigger. I reached for the gun in my belt, but I knew it was to late. I heard the shot, and waited for the sharp pain that would be my undoing. I worried about how much pain this would cause her, then felt my blood turn cold as she jumped, and caught the bullet that was meant for me. I watched as she crumbled to the floor, and went limp. An agonizing sound clawed its way out of my soul. I raised the gun, and rammed a bullet threw his sadistic skull. I didn't wait to see him die. I just rushed to her side, and took her into my arms. Blood pooled from her taunt stomach, and she looked pale. Her breath was coming in long, slow pulls. She looked at me, with the bright green eyes I'd come to love. 

"You stay with me!" I screamed at her. I pressed my palm into her wound, trying to make the bleeding stop. It gushed over my fingers, like a warm sticky river. I knew it wasn't good. 

She smiled weakly at me, and I felt wobbly. "I'm sorry." she said softly. 

I could feel hot hateful tears forming in my eyes. "Don't be sorry, just hang on. Your gonna be fine." I choked. I knew that Chuck and Sarah were here by now, but I didn't care. 

I saw a soft tear run down her face, and I brushed it away. "I know it hurts, but it will be ok." I said 

"It doesn't hurt." she said weakly. I felt my heart sink. "Can you do me a favor hot stuff?" She asked softly. 

I could tell she was slipping away, and she was taking a part of me with her. I could feel it drain away, as she got closer to her final breath. "A-anything" I choked. My tears were falling like rain now. 

She didn't say anything, but her eyes fell down to my lips. I knew what she was asking, and I wasn't about to deni her. I cupped her face in my hand, and she was as cold as ice. I leaned down, and pressed my lips to hers. I was only going to give her a soft peck, but she wasn't having it. She used what little strength she had left, grabbed the back of my neck, and deepened the kiss. It was as if she was screaming everything, she had kept secret. I heard every word. I returned the kiss with everything I had, as if willing her to stay with me. It was an unspoken promise. It said stay with me, and we can be together. I knew it was a lie, but I didn't care. I had to try. 

She pulled back, and grinned faintly at me. "God you have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that." she said softly. 

"Stay. We can run away, and be together." I pleaded. I knew it wasn't going to happen, but I had to put it out there. 

She gasped, and went as white as a ghost. She took a labored breath. "Can't" she said, and another tear ran down her cheek. 

I closed my eyes, and fresh tears fell. I opened my eyes, and looked at her. I could tell she didn't have much longer. She took another slow breath. "I love you so much." I said softly. 

She smiled, and moaned weakly. "I love you." she breathed out. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out one final breath. Just like that, she was ripped from me. I buried my face in her neck, and cried myself dry.

**FIN**

Please don't hate me! I didn't want to do it, but I knew it would happen when I started. I was crying the hole time writting it. I promise Casey with get a happy ending, well as happy as it can be. My next chap will be the last one. I hope you enjoy it. Love you guys.


	15. A Hard Goodbye Last

Hi guys. We have finally arived at the end. Thank you so much for following along with this. I love all of you. I hope you like the ending. :)

**Time: Mid season 3. Just before Alex. **

**Plot: Ha there really never is one in my stories. Just follow along. :) **

**Rating: M for some wordy derds, ass kicking, and sexy stuff. LoL **

**Legal Crap: I dont own Chuck. (Shit) Im just building my own sandcastle in their sandbox. Ha **

**Team Bartowski vs The New Girl**

**By: amberlynn1991**

_**Six months later**_

_**Casey's POV **_

It had been six long months since Emma's death, and yet it felt like only an hour. The pain was still as raw, piercing, and agonizing as it was on the day it happen. Every day without her was bare, cold, and grim. I knew in my head that she was gone, but my heart still longed to feel her presence. I wanted to be filled with her radiant aura, and let it chase away my crushing loneliness. I was still locked in a dark place, but it was getting a little brighter each day. The nightmares had finally stopped, and I hadn't been awoken by my own tears in over two months. I still haven't cleaned out her room yet. I haven't been in there since the night she was taken from me. I had hidden myself in her room that night. I buried my face in her pillow, and cried until nothing was left. Chuck had shown up sometime after I had ran out of tears. I still remember the look on his face. He looked even more haunted than I must have looked. His always warm hazel eyes were dull, and tear filled. He was just as broken as I. He stood unmoving and voiceless by her door. I wanted to tell him to go and never come back, but I didn't want to be alone.

_"You can come in." I said. My voice was horse, and weak.  
><em>

_He stared at me, but didn't really see me. His eyes were as empty as my tear ducks. He moved slowly into the room, and sat next to me on her bed. Neither of us spoke for a while. We seemed to be hypnotized by each others breathing. The air in the room was thick, and filled with hurt. I heard him take a deep breath, so I looked at him. New tears were running down his face, and it only made everything hurt worse.  
><em>

_"She wanted you to have this." He choked holding out a small gray box. His hand trembled as much as his voice. I stared at the box unmoving. I didn't want to take it, cause that somehow made it real. I was unreasonable, but I had the right to be that way. My girl had just been ripped from me. I should have been the one. That bullet was meant for me not for her, yet it took her away anyway. It wasn't right.  
><em>

_"When did she give it to you?" I asked. I don't know why it mattered, but nothing made any since right now.  
><em>

_He looked down at the thing, and sniffed. "About four months ago." He whispered.  
><em>

_I smiled softly. "Did she still have flour in her hair?" I asked.  
><em>

_He looked at me confused. "What?" He asked.  
><em>

_I shook my head. "Never mind." I said softly. I took the box, and ran my thumb over it. I took a shaky breath, and flipped open the tab. I felt Chuck move beside me, so I glanced at him. He was standing. My heart started to race. "Where are you going?" I asked in a panic.  
><em>

_He looked at me. "I assumed you would want to be alone." That was true in a way. I did want to be alone, but not right now. I needed something to hold onto, so I wouldn't fall apart.  
><em>

_"Could you stay?" I said softly. I hated how broken down I sounded. He was frozen for a moment, as if in shock. It wasn't everyday I cried, and wanted him around. He recovered quickly.  
><em>

_"Yeah buddy. I stay all night if you want." He said reclaiming his seat. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder, and was thankful that I had asked him to stay. He was a good kid, and didn't deserve all the shit I threw at him. I promised myself I would be nicer to him from now on.  
><em>

_"Thanks." I muttered returning to my grim task. I opened the box, and dumped the unknown contents into my palm. All that spilled out was a small gold pendent in the shape of a bonsai tree, and a note. I closed my hand over them, and shut my eyes. This was all I had left of her. A pendent, and a note. It wasn't fair. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then reopened my hand and eyes. I fingered the cold gold tree softly, then set it aside. I held the paper in my hands, and stared at it. I unfolded it slowly, and began reading her final words for me.  
><em>

_Dear Hot Stuff,  
><em>

_I pray that you never have to read this, but If you are then I am sorry to have had to leave you. I'm not sure what the cause will be, but It doesn't matter. What does matter is you knowing that It wasn't your fault. You have got to know that. Also I want you to know how much I love you. Not loved, but love. I may be gone, but my love for you isn't. I'm up here stretched out on a cloud with my dad watching you. Cry if you must, but don't let my death harden your heart. Don't close yourself off from love, laughter, and joy just because your hurting. Be open to it. That's what you can do for me, show someone else the loving side of yourself. It far to beautiful to hide. I going to make sure you have someone else to love. I will find them, and sent them your way. You just have to be open to it. Thank you for making my life worth living again. One last thing before I go. Be nice to Chuck for me. I know how much you care about him, but maybe you should let him know. I love you my sexy man beast.  
><em>

_Forever yours,  
>Emma<br>_

_I tossed it aside, and buried my face in my hands. A new wave of tears rolled down my face. I trembled harshly, and I felt Chuck's arms wrap around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and rubbed my back. He never said a word he just let me cry. _

"You ok buddy?" I heard someone ask. I look at the person, and saw that it was Chuck. We were all gathered at Ellie's place for dinner.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah just thinking." I said.

"You worried Alex won't show up?" He asked

I had found out about my daughter a month ago. I assumed she was the one Emma sent to me. I had finally got the courage to ask her here, but I wasn't sure she would show up. We didn't really have the best 'I'm your father' moment. I glanced at him. "Maybe a little." I said

He put his hand on my shoulder, and looked at me. "She will show up. Have a little faith" He said removing his hand.

I nodded wordlessly. I had kept my promise to be nicer to him, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He and I were closer than ever before. Emma would be proud. I thought. I heard a soft knock on the door, and my heart skipped a beat. Chuck shot me a wink, and walked over get the door. He pulled it open, and I saw her. She was so beautiful. She had an nervous smile on her face, and she was looking at me. I smiled back softly.

"Hi Alex. Come on in, make yourself at home" Chuck said moving aside so she could.

She walked threw the door, and Chuck closed it behind her. She glanced at him, and thrust out a bottle of wine. "I brought wine." She said with a tiny smile.

He took it. "Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'm going to go put this on ice." He said shooting me a 'told you so' smile. He hurried away leaving us alone.

I looked at her for a moment. "I'm so glad you came." I said.

She smiled. "Me too." She said. She leaned in, and gave me an awkward hug. I returned it just as stiff. I wasn't sure how to handle this, but I was going to keep my heart open. She pulled back, and the nervous smile returned.

"Hey Alex I didn't know you would be here." Morgan said walking up to us. I watched in horror as her nervous smile turned into a bright open one.

She looked at him. "Yeah Casey asked me to come." She said glancing at me for a moment, then back at him.

He nodded. "Well im glad you did. Hey how did the pot roast turn out?" He asked. I felt my stomach drop. They were trading pot roast recipes, oh no.

She smiled. "Really good, thanks for the recipe." She said.

"Oh yeah anytime." He said. They got locked in this longing glance together, and I snapped.

I pushed Morgan's face lightly, and threw my arm around Alex. I moved us away from that train wreck.

"Hey" Morgan yelled.

"Goodbye Morgan." I shot, and I heard Alex giggle. I glanced at her, and smirked. She beamed openly at me, and I felt some of my nerves melt away. I guided her over to the couch, and sat us down.

"I have something I want you to have." I said pulling out a small velvet box.

She shook her head. "Dad you didn't have to get me anything." She muttered brushing back a stray lock of her dark hair.

My heart fluttered at the word 'Dad' "I know, but this was left to me by someone special to me, and I want you to have it. She meant a lot to me, and so do you." I said holding it out for her.

She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, and took it. She opened the box, and stared down at the golden tiny tree, that meant so much to me. "Its beautiful. Thank you" She said.

"Your welcome." I said softly.

She lifted the small pendent. "Will you help me put it on?" She asked softly.

"Yeah" I muttered. I took it, and she brushed her hair aside. I stood, and walked behind her. I placed it easily around her neck, and clicked the clasp smoothly.  
>She stood up, and threw her arms around me. I held her close, and stroked her hair. "I love you dad." She whispered softly.<p>

I smiled. "I love you too Alex." I whispered back. She pulled back, and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb. "Don't cry baby." I muttered.

She gave me a watery smile. "I'm just happy." She said.

"Dinners ready" Ellie's soft voice called from the kitchen.

I threw my arm around her slender shoulder. "Me too kiddo, me too." I said moving us towards the kitchen. We walked in, and sat down. Chuck glanced at Alex, then at me. He shot me a knowing smile, and I nodded once. Even though my heart was still hurting, I knew it wasn't shattered beyond repair. Emma had shown me how to love again, and I loved her even more for it. She did the impossible, she fixed a broken man. I knew losing her would always hurt, but I also knew I wasn't alone. I glanced around at my family and friends, and knew that everything would be ok.

**FIN**

Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this story, and its bitter sweet ending. I love you all!


End file.
